glitter
by sparklecupcake
Summary: this is what happens when angel meets nikki sixx...
1. Chapter 1

WE ARE NOT A HAIR BAND! i heard nikki scream as i stepped out of the shower me and lilly was backstage after our show i went to take a shower we were meeting the guys for coffee yes coffee after our show but looks like they decided to meet us here instead oh well i shrugged and go about with getting dressed then i hear lilly

oh yeah then why do u always keep your hair poofed like you're still in the 80s? she giggled she was just doing it to push his buttons

and why are u holding hair spray? vince chimmed in

shut up bitch u use more then me vince nikki said

i just shooked my head and made my way down the hall i went in and they were still bickering a bit

pipe the fuck down bitches yall are giving me a headache i can hear u down the hall i yelled at them so i could be heard

they all spun around and looked me with a shocked expression

thank u now mind telling what's going on? i said

besides u getting your period? lilly said coldly

i glared at her i didn't get my period bitch not that it's any of your business i said and flipped her off

oh so there's gonna be another sixx running around she shot at me

no and go fuck yourself i glared i don't what's up her ass tonight but if she keeps this attitude up i'll hurt her

you would love that wouldn't u lilly? nikki said just to get at her from earlier

bout like i would love another hole in my head she said

shit vince said someone's bitter

you think? i said maybe she's the one on her period i chuckled

lilly just glared at me i'll cut u bitch she threaten

nikki stood up infront of me "i'll cut u first with this" he said holding up a piece of paper

i couldn't help but laugh so did vince but lilly wasn't amused one bit she kept glaring

let's go get some food maybe she'll be ok after that vince said

yeah and before nikki kills her with paper i said still laughing

we nodded and off we went to get food and coffee it was much needed on my part not that it was late i was just so tired from everything i barely had break between the shows and getting stuff set up for a photoshoot for a company wanted me to do for them i needed a photographer and i would be all set

that reminds me nikki likes to take pictures maybe i can ask him

we got to the restaruant got a table in the back and i flopped down resting my head on nikki's shoulder he looked at me

tired much? he said putting his arm around my shoulder

i nodded very much usually i'm not this tired but i've had a crazy busy day so i'm kinda drained i said in between a yawn and picking up a menu

so i guess i'm not getting laid tonight then he said with a laugh

i elbowed him in the side playful i didn't say that

don't worry sixx if she don't fuck u she can always blow u she's good at that lilly said

seriously lilly what the fuck is your problem? i said getting annoyed at her attitude towards me tonight

nothing just stating the obvious lilly said

u mean with the shows? vince asked suddenly i could tell he was trying to change the atmosphere

no she has a side job hooking lilly said sacastically

i kicked her leg she glared at me

no i don't that's your job remember i said… i've just been working on a side project i have going on in the next few months and it's making me crazy a bit i said

i know the feeling nikki said as the waiter came with our drinks and took our orders

what kinda side project and why didn't u tell me lilly said suddenly interested

cause you've been a bitch to me lately didn't think u cared i said

well i do she said soooo

soooo what? i mocked

tell me! she said

this company contacted me and wants me to do a photo shoot for them i said

that's awesome vince said

what kinda shoot? nikki asked

again i ask why wasn't i informed sooner questioned lilly

cause like i said before you've been on your period the past 3 months and being bitchy i rolled my eyes

the guys laughed

so you still could've told me she pouted

could have but didn't i said and thumped her nose

are you going to answer my question? nikki asked me

sorry lilly distracted me i said and glared at lilly

they want to do something classy and casual for one and something sexy but not trashy for their lingire ad i said it's for their magazine

what magazine? nikki asked

cherry pop i giggled

he chuckled a bit oh i've heard of them

who is gonna be your photographer? nikki suddenly asked

don't have one yet that's what's been driving me crazy i said

i'll do it he said

i looked at him seriously?

yes it would be my pleasure to work with u and that body classy casual and sexy is my middle name he said rubbing my thigh under the table

i chuckled thank u so much i said ignoring his touching i was gonna ask u anyways

well sixx looks like you're going to get laid tonight after all said lilly

i just flipped her off as our food arrived


	2. Chapter 2

lilly called and told me to come over nikki's house they was having a little get together and nikki wanted me there just a small bbq and pool party with a few close friends and he wanted me to meet dj, james and tommy so when i got to nikki's house i saw lilly, tommy, vince, dj, & james sitting on the porch

as soon as i got out of my car lilly pounced on me knocking me to the ground

hooker she squealed about time u got here i missed your ass

i laughed well maybe if you stayed home more you wouldn't miss my ass i teased

i made my way to the porch where's nikki? i asked

he went inside to make a call vince said

oh i gotta pee so while i'm in there i'll check on him i said making my way to the door

hey bitch no fucking said lilly

i flipped her off and went inside found my way to the bathroom i heard nikki's voice coming from down the hall i knew he was in his office after i did my business in the bathroom i made my way down the hall and enter his office

as i walked inside i saw nikki laying on the couch shirtless and his jeans was barely hanging on his hips he just hung up his phone i bit my lip and walked closer he looked up at me and smiled

hey babe he said and got up walking towards me

why are u so sexy? i asked wrapping my arms around his waist

mmmm i don't know why are u? he asked as he claimed my lips

keep that up and i'll be forced to undress u i said

he chuckled you're not brave enough to undress me in public he smirked

public? last i looked we are in your home office and you'd be surprised at what i'm brave enough to do sixx i winked

really now? he said smirking and pulling me closer to him

mmmmhmmm i said

then why don't you show me and hope we don't get caught he said pressing his body tighter against me

then you better hope the power goes out i said and pushed him down on his desk and straddle his waist as he kisses me i run my hands all over his chest then stop kissing him and slowly move down his body

i get to his waist and look up at him he's watching my every move with the most devilish smirk on his face i then go back to his face and whisper in his ear "enjoying yourself sixx"

he nodds "yeah but not as much as you're going to enjoy this" he said picking me up as he stood he grabbed my butt and made his way to the couch across from his desk laid me down and climbed on top of me

he claimed my lips once again only this time he was much rougher not that i mind he ran his tongue across my lips begging for access i opened my mouth and let him in our tongues clashed against each others i ran my hands down his back digging my nails in as i did so

he ran his hands up my legs to my enter thigh touching ever so softly i could feel him growing aganist my leg and right as he reached for my panties there was a knock on the door

fuck we both said out of breath

angel, nikki you guys in there? a voice questioned

damn it's dj nikki said…yeah man just a minute he said getting up and adjusting himself not bothering buttoning his jeans back up

he looked at me decent? he chuckled a bit

yup i laughed

nikki opened the door what's up? he said

nothing just the others was wondering where you guys was? dj said looking at us with a suspicious look

oh we were just going over some ideas i had for angel's upcoming photoshoot nikki said

damn he's good i thought

dj looked at me then back at nikki ummm right he laughed anyways are u guys gonna join us?

yeah we'll be right out nikki said oh by the way this is angel

yeah i figured that much dj laughed and walked out

nikki and i looked at each other and laughed

i think he knows you were lying i said

like i give a fuck nikki said

well u almost did i giggled

he walked up to me u better be glad dj walked in when he did he said smirking

and we made our way out with the others


	3. Chapter 3

it's been a few months now since we met nikki and vince i've really gotten to know them both very well since vince is always here with lilly or either she's at his house i swear those two are worse than me and nikki and that's say something *giggles* least we can hang out without sex and enjoy each other the only difference between them and us is they like to go out and drink we don't we stay home cuddle and watch movies

i wake up to the sound of nikki's bass how he got that bass at my house i don't know it must be a magical bass cause i didn't see one in the car last night anyways it's a beautiful morning the sun is shining bright i roll over and see it's a little after 9am i stretch and decide to get up get coffee and go bug nikki hehehe a little pay back

i roll out of bed throw on a tank top not even bothering with bottoms besides ain't like he hasn't seen it before i make my way to the bathroom pee brush my hair and teeth i then make my way in the kitchen to get coffee and find nikki in my den

moring sunshine he smiles taking my coffee

morning coffee stealer i said

well u should've brought me a cup he smirked

u could get your own i stuck my tongue out at him

what's the fun in that when i can just take yours he said

i just sighed brat

i didn't wake u did i? he asked

nope i said by the way where did the bass come from?

music store he said sarcastically

i know that smart ass i said thumping his nose

he laughed

i meant how did u get it? i said

i bought it with the money i sold my body for he said

i just rolled my eyes

i had it in my car he said

how come i didn't see it last night? i said

how come you're full of questions? and how come you haven't gave me a morning kiss? he said

just curious and cause your lips were busy drinking my coffee you stole i giggled

they're not busy now he pointed out

yes they are you're talking i pointed out

smart ass now get over here he said and pulled me to him

i pecked his lips and pulled away

he looked at me crazy you call that a kiss he said

well you said a morning kiss u didn't say what kind i laughed

then he claimed my lips in a passionate kiss he pulled away and looked at me

now that's a morning kiss he winked

right...i'm gonna get dressed i said and made my way to the bathroom

as i was washing my face i noticed a redish spot on my neck i i looked further and noticed it was a bite mark "ugh thanks nikki" i said out loud

you're welcome his voice said from beside me

i jumped and looked at him standing in the door way how long you been there?

just walked in i had to take a leak and thought i'd bug u first he said

i just shook my head and stepped aside be my guest i said pointing at the toliet

no peeking he chuckled

i rolled my eyes

so where's vince and lilly? he asked

in her room still sleeping...i paused hey wanna help with something?

depends on what it is he said

since lilly's been being a bitch to me lately i'm thinking we fuck with her i said and grinned

what do you have in mind? he said

i was thinking i sneak in bed with them and make it look like we had a 3some but u don't know nothing about it so u act like you're pissed or whatever i said

i love the way u think he said grinning are u sure it'll work?

trust me it will i said and wrapped a sheet around me

what's with the sheet? nikki asked

to make it more believeable i winked

we made our way in lilly's room they were knocked out and all snuggly but had a space between them

perfect i whispered to nikki

i carefully made my way in the middle of them and wrapped lilly's hand around my waist surprisingly she pulled me closer a bit i looked at nikki he was holding back a laugh i then took vince's arm then leg and wrapped it around me he did the same as lilly and cuddle me closer

i then wrapped me arms around them both and leaned into lilly's ear lightly biting it then said you were amazing last night i did the same to vince they both rolled towards me and was bout to kiss me when nikki started screaming

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? he yelled really loud

lilly and vince's eyes shot open they looked at me then at each other then back at nikki who had his arms folded and he really did looked pissed "damn he's a good actor" i thought to myself

what the fuck? lilly said

and i busted out laughing pay back bitch

pay back for what? i didn't fuck nikki did i? she questioned

i shook my head no or u would be dead...just a little revenge for you being such a bitch to me lately i said

nikki was still laughing

so we didn't have a 3some vince said

sorry but nope i giggled

you'll pay for this bitch lilly said

yeah uh huh sure i said getting up

that was awesome nikki said as we went into the kitchen

yes it was and you're a good pretender i said

i've had practice he laughed


	4. Chapter 4

the guys were at a meet and greet party they had for their fans lilly was god knows where doing god knows what i don't really know about her anymore it's like she's a totally different person now she's changed and not for the better some days she's herself other days she's a total bitch to me especially when the guys are around i just brush it off

i'm chilling at the house with my best friend aj i haven't seen her in awhile she came to visit for a bit so it's nice to have someone to chill with other than lilly least i can have a decent conversation with aj a idea just popped in my head

hey aj i got a idea i said jumping up excitley

she raised her eyebrows at me why do i have a crazy feeling about this? she giggled

uh cause all my ideas are crazy i laughed

so what do you have in mind? she asked

i was thinking we go down to the signing and mess with the guys i said smiling

hmm i don't know they might get pissed she said

nah they won't the fans might i laughed

exactly my point she said

c'mon it'll be fun and besides i heard criss angel is gonna be at the party i said knowing she had a huge crush on him

liar she said why would he there it's not his signing or party? she said

uh cause vince is friends with him and he invited criss to come as a special guess perfomer i said

i don't know she said twirling her fingers

c'mon it'll be fun i'll be there i won't let anything happen to u i said

ok fine i'll go she said

yay i said jumping up and down but first i got to get ready

get ready? i thought u were ready she said

i am but i got to freshen up a bit i said

why? she said

you'll see i said winking as i walked towards my room

i got dressed and we headed out the door

what's up with the tank top and cut offs aj asked as we got in the car

to drive nikki crazy i said and winked

i knew u had something like that in mind she laughed

when we got to our destination i walked up to the security guard and tapped his shoulder hey steve

he turned and looked at me oh hey angel should i let nikki you're here

nope just help me with something please i smiled

sure thing he said

i turned to aj hey will u be ok by yourself for a few minutes

yeah sure she said

she'll be fine i'll get eric to look after her steve said

"awesome" i said and went in with steve with a plan in mind that was bound to drive all the guys crazy i giggled to myself as we made our way to a stage they had set up and i told steve what i had in mind he was down to help me

you're crazy he told me

i know that's why i'm with nikki i said

he laughed and i stepped on upon the stage

ladies and gentlemen may i have your attention there's been a slight change of plans we have a surprised guest dancer tonight and fellas i can promise you won't be disappointed i heard steve tell the crowd

then the lights went off there was cheers and soft talking as i made my way on stage and stood with my back to the crowd waiting on my cue when the music started i threw my hat off first then i turned around and took my overcoat off and started dancing the crowd went crazy and the next thing i knew

nikki jumped on staged and tackled me to the ground we rolled around a few times then i pinned him to the ground under me and whispered "just could'nt wait could u sixx" i winked and got up went to the side of the stage got a chair and placed it in the middle of the stage nikki was still laying on the ground watching me so i walked over to him pulled him up and lead him to the chair

i pushed him down he looked at me like he was ready to pounce on me again so i sat on him and whispered "patience is the key babe" he just smirked at me but remained silent so grinded on him for a minute and stopped long enough to run my hand down his body then into his pants grabbing him he gasped and i quickly removed my hand and finished my lap dance when i was done i bowed the lights went off and i went to get off stage when nikki suddenly grabbed my wrist pulling me back to him

don't think you're gonna come here dressed like that and do what what u just did and get away with it he said a little breathless

it's only an outfit and i was just dancing i said

an outfit u know that drives crazy not to mention that dancing he said

so are u saying that i had this plan and i did it on purpose? i said trying not to laugh

u should stick with dancing acting isn't your strong point he laughed

really now? i said raising an eyebrow

really he said

so u know last night i faked it right? i said

his face was priceless

what? he said

i couldn't take it anymore i busted out laughing acting isn't my strong point huh? i teased

i knew u was lying he said

sure u did i said

shut up he said

excuse u i said

shut up he repeated

make me i challenged

he didn't say anything instead he crashed his lips on mine so hard i stumbled backwards into a wall i pulled away rough much? i said

u ain't seen nothing yet he smirked and continued his assault on my lips

things were starting to heat up when vince's voice interrupted us

shit and i thought sixx wasn't down with public fucking anymore vince said

we pulled away and glared at him

i was til u walked in nikki said

sorry man but this little lady here was getting worried about angel vince said chuckling a bit looking at aj who looked like she just walked in on murder or something

i looked at aj sorry love i was trying to keep from being sexually assaulted i giggled looking at nikki

u sure didn't put up much of a fight he said

kinda hard when you're being slammed into a wall i said and plsyfully pushed him

just a little payback for pinning me on the floor he said

not my fault i didn't tell u to rush the stage and tackle me i said

u two are something else vince said shaking his head

if angel was my girl and doing what she did i'd do the samething he did said criss out of nowhere

aj jumped around and looked at criss who was standing behind her

hi he said

h-h-hey aj said

u scared her speechless vince laughed

nah she's just nervous i said and made my way towards her "it's ok boo he's human just like us...i think" i laughed and looked at criss

oh u got jokes criss said

maybe i said

hey nikki how bout me u and vince go back out to the others and let aj and criss talk i'm sure people are wondering where yall are at i said

they agree'd and we headed off to where the others were

i stopped by aj 'have fun" i whispered in her ear and walked off


	5. Chapter 5

i woke up the next morning to my phone going off i rolled over to see nikki was still sleeping soundly next to me which is rare he's usually up before me but not today i looked at the clock it's only a little after 8am **who would be calling me this early **i thought to myself and reached over nikki to get my phone when i did he bit my arm

ow watch it i'm not a chew toy i said raising my eyebrow at him and he just smirked

i thought u was still sleeping i said

i was til your phone woke me up he said

well if you'll keep your teeth to yourself i'll answer it i said and reached for my phone

i saw that it was aj

it's aj i said and answered it still lying across nikki i was comfy so i didn't move

hello i said through a yawn as nikki wiggled under me

good morning sleepy head she said excitedly

what u expect it's still early i laughed

true she said

oh yeah.. baby right there.. don't stop.. ahh angel nikki started screaming and then went on to moaning underneath me i slapped his chest and laughed

aj got quite for a minute..um are u busy? she said kinda nervously

huh? oh no nikki is just being an idiot cause i'm laying on him and won't get up i laughed

he is such a kid aj laughed

i know huh? i said looking at nikki who was smiling like he just won a contest or something

i flipped him off and he bite my finger

i glared at him he just laughed

do u have plans for today? she asked

u mean besides to kill nikki for biting me twice in less than 15 mins nope i laughed

i don't even wanna know what's going on there right now she laughed...then continued i wanna come over and have a girl's day with u and lilly she said

ummm ok i'm down but i don't know about lilly i haven't heard from her i said

oh she's with vince aj said

and u know this how? i asked looking at nikki who is now tapping my shoulder and mouthed i need a shower let me up

i nodded and moved so he could get up

cause she called me a few minutes ago and told me aj said

oh i see did she seem ok? i asked

yup she seemed fine aj said

ok sweet so what time are u guys coming over? i asked

um, well lilly said that vince and the guys has a meeting at noon today so i was thinking some where around then she said

perfect i said

see u then aj said and hung up

i put my phone back on the table and rolled back over i was gonna get some more sleep before they came or so i thought i was i looked up and nikki was coming out of the bathroom dressed in a white shirt and white boxers dancing like tom cruise in risky business i laughed and through a pillow at him

u should really stick to playing the bass i said as the pillow hit him

are u saying i can't dance? he said

no i'm just saying it's not your strong point i said mocking him from the night before

he just laughed and pounced on me pinning me to the bed

ugh get your ass off of me i said wiggling underneath him

my ass isn't on u he said

then get your dick off me i said

don't act like u don't like it he said

yeah but you're kind of squooshing me i said

u wasn't saying that last night he said

well u was naked last night so less weight i said and stuck my tongue out at him

he took a hold of it between his fingers are u saying u like me better naked?

kinda i said

he just chuckled and let my tongue go

i like u even better off of me though i said

again not what u just saying he pointed out

then i noticed he didn't have any eyeliner on and his hair was unstyled

but only cause u look amazingly beautiful bare faced and and your hair unstyled i smiled

thanks he smiled back

you're welcome u should go like this more often i said

nah then u would rape me he joked

u would love it i said

he laughed

tell u what if u kiss me i'll let u up he said

do i have a choice? i teased

not unless u wanna be like this all day he said

u can't hold me here like this all day i said

wanna bet? he challenged

u have a meeting today mister i said

so i can cancel it he said

fine u win i said

that's what i thought he said and crashed his lips onto mine

after a few mintues we pulled away

i guess i should get up and get ready to start my day now he said

i yawned and stretched yeah i guess we better i said

what? you're actually getting up before noon he laughed

shut up i said and hit his arm aj and lilly are coming over we're gonna have a girl's day

ah nice he said

so we made our way into the kitchen i put on some coffee and walked back into the bedroom to get dressed while the coffee made i heard the front door open

damn sixx don't u ever go home i heard lilly say

damn lilly don't u ever come home nikki shot back

then there was silence for a minute til aj's voice broke it

so where's angel? aj said

probably still sleeping i'm sure sixx here kept her up late lilly said

FYI pants angel is actually getting dressed so she can spend the day with u and aj nikki said

i laughed i swear those two are gonna be the death me

when i walked in lilly looked at me

morning bit-lilly started but i interrupted her

not til i've had my coffee i said and went to the kitchen where i found aj sitting at the counter

hiding from those crazies in there? i chuckled

i don't see how u put up with it aj chuckled

eh they're not always like this nikki just likes to fuck with her and vise versa i said

have they always been like that? aj asked

yup i said

oh lord said aj

so after awhile nikki headed off to the meeting he had with the rest of the guys so it just left us girls there

i'm going to bed said lilly

i thought u was going to hang out with us today i said

nah i'm tired rain check please she said

it's weird she usually never breaks off girl time with me fine i said shrugging

i looked at aj are u ready to go?

where are we going? aj asked

to a park so we can catch up and stuff i said

ok she agree'd

so we got to the park found a spot under a tree and spreaded out a blanket i brought with me we sat down

sooo how did it go last night with criss? i asked nudging her arm

it went really well she said smiling

that's good i smiled back

yeah at first it was awkward she said

why? i asked

cause all we talked about was u for the first 30 mintues she laughed

me? why was yall talking about me? i asked a bit confussed

he was asking how long we've known each other and then we started talking about u and nikki and how crazy u both are she chuckled

geeez some friend u are i teased

she laughed it's true u guys are crazy and that's why u make such a perfect couple she smiled

awe thanks u are sweet i said and hugged her

no problem but u might wanna watch vince she said

i raised my eyebrow and looked at her why?

cause criss told me vince told him he really likes u he was hoping he would end up with u that night instead of lilly it was suppose to be different aj told me

what? i said taken a back i didn't expect that

yup that's what criss said so just thought i would tell u aj said

i wonder if lilly knows i said

yes vince got drunk the other night and told her aj said

how do u know? i said

lilly told me this morning aj said

damn so that explains why lilly has been being so cold towards me lately when they are around i said

yup was all aj said

well lilly has nothing to worry about i don't want vince i'm happy with nikki i would never do anything to hurt either one of them i said

i know that and as far as i know nikki doesn't know about this she said

good thing cause he'd probably kill vince i said

probably so aj snickered

i think i'll talk to lilly tonight about it i miss her i don't want this to come between our friendship i said

maybe u should tell nikki as well get him to talk with vince and maybe this will blow over aj said

i agree the last thing i need is drama i said

true aj agree'd

well thanks for telling me i said

anytime aj said

so when is criss taking u out? i asked changing the subject

he's not aj said looking down at her hands

what? why not? i said

he has a girlfriend she said

oh babe i'm so sorry i didn't know i said hugging her

it's ok she said

maybe i can get a u hooked up with a certain drummer boy i know for a fact he's single i said winking

u really are crazy aj laughed

i know but u love me i said

after a few hours of walking and talking it was starting to get dark so we headed towards the car to leave as we were walking out i saw lilly's car in the parking lot

isn't that lilly's car? aj said pointing towards it

yes i said

the meeting must be over then aj said

yeah must be let's go say hi i said

we made our way to the car looking inside i saw four feet looking further i saw it was vince and lilly having sex in the backseat i jumped back

oh my god i said

what aj said

look i said

holy shit aj screamed

open up this is the sex police u are under arrest i yelled and banged on the window

lilly and vince jumped up and i flipped them then took off running grabbing aj as i ran passed her laughing she was doubled over laughing

we got to my car hopped in and hauled ass out of the park

aj was laughing beside me oh my god that was funny

yup it was i said laughing

i dropped her off at her room and headed home i was wore completely out


	6. Chapter 6

when i got home i went straight and showered then changed into my pjs i was wore out good thing i was on vacation the next 3 weeks or my body would kill me in the morning i went back down stairs lilly hadn't got home yet i chuckled to myself thinking about what happened at the park with aj

i made my way in the kitchen made myself a cup of hot chocolate and got a cupcake then retreated to the couch placing a pillow behind my head and grabbing the remote to see what was on tv there was nothing on so i put it on lifetime and checked my phone i had texts from nikki and a few others

after replying and texting with nikki for a bit i laid my head back on the pillow stretching my arms out right as i was getting all cozy in walked a drunken vince

hey ang! he shouted very loudly

pipe down fucker i'm not deaf and it's angel not ang i said not too nicely i wasn't in the mood to deal with him

what's up with the bitchy attitude? he slurred

u walk in my house drunk and yelling what u except? i said

i expect u to be more friendly and give me a welcoming kiss he said sitting very close to me

ha! u wish vince u might wanna back away there buddy getting too close i said

your mouth is saying no but your eyes are telling a different story he said leaning closer

are u smoking crack? cause you're tripping hard i said pushing him back

he grabbed my hand don't try and fight it he said

i snatched my hand away where's lilly? i asked

don't worry about her she's fine he said

i'm gonna need u to leave i said trying to stay calm i don't like dealing with drunks

why? he said standing up walking over to me putting his hands around my waist

i pushed them away "this is why you're drunk and trying to make a move on me and failing miserably i don't want u vince not tonight not ever"

he starred hard at me for a minute it's nikki isn't it?

ding ding we have a winner i said sarcastially

he smirked i can fuck u better than nikki could ever dream of

ha! i highly doubt that i'm quite happy and satisfied with nikki i said

vince didn't say anything instead he grabbed my face and slammed his lips hard and roughly against mine i didn't kiss back however i lifted my leg and kneed him as hard as i could in the nuts

he fell to the ground holding himself he looked up at me "fucking...bitch"

damn right u picked the wrong bitch to fuck with vince i'm not like the whores you're used to fucking with i won't just bow to u and drop my panties for u just cause you are a rockstar especially when i have one of my own and you're with my best friend now get up and get your dirty drunk ass out of my house right now! i yelled

he got up went to the door and stood infront of me don't think this is over he threaten

sweetheart this was over before it began i'm not here for your entertainment that's lilly's job so unless she's gonna supply your needs tonight it's just gonna be u and your hand tonight now good bye i said and slammed the door shut

"fucking drunken blonde dick" i said out loud i was really irritated so i decided to go to bed

as settled in i shot lilly a text

**"hooker where are u? are u coming home tonight? i had a run in with a very drunken vince it didn't go to well we ended up in a fight he wouldn't tell me where u are so i'm worried text me back ASAP love u slut xoxo"**

i hit send and plugged my phone in the charger i got up to do my normal bedtime routine when i finished i came back in my room to my phone buzzing saying i had a text thinking it was lilly i quickly looked at it, it was from nikki

**"u know i never realized how boring it is here without u maybe u should come over and unbore me or i could just play with my pussy ;)"**

i just shooked my head and laughed as i sent a reply

**"miss me already? u could'nt resist could u?"**

**"nope just like u can't resist the sixx"**

**"of course u know it's all about the sixx"**

**"i thought it was sex its about the sex"**

**"nope i flipped it...and u have a pussy? i didn't know that, that explains the animal in u :P"**

**"nice wanna be song writer now?...and i meant pussy as in a cat u know meow haha but no if i was a animal it would be a snake"**

**"sure u did we all know how much u love it ;)...snake huh? thought u hated them?"**

**"i only love yours ;)...i do but...ok fuck it i'll be a lion"**

i laughed and typed my reply

**"so sticking with the pussy theme still i see *giggles*"**

**"how about i come over there and let u decide for yourself"**

before i could reply he sent another text this time it had a picture attached.

**"now does it look like i have a pussy... open"**

i opened the picture and his crazy ass had taken a picture of his cock and sent it to me i was cracking up

**"daaaaaammmmnnn! can i have a shake with that?...i already knew that crazy ass"**

**"just proving my point...anyways it's been fun i need to hop to bed now i'm wore out"**

**"point proved...me too it's been a long day/night will u come over in the morning i need to talk with u about something?"**

**"are u ok? i can over now if u want"**

**"yeah i'm fine babe that's sweet but it's too late it can wait til morning thanks though"**

**"ok well i'll be over aroud 10"**

**"can't wait see u then...btw nice tip ;)"**

**"keep texting me stuff like that and our meeting will be sooner than u think"**

**"hahaha go to bed nikki you're getting crazier"**

**"crazy for u babe ;)...good night"**

i laughed that's just what i needed he always seems to know when to call/text me being silly i think i'm falling for him...

i checked my messages one last time before turning my phone off to make sure i didn't miss anything while texting with nikki i had a voicemail from lilly who was drunk go figure she said she was with vince and staying over there she'll see me in tomorrow

so with that i put my phone back on charge cuddle under my blankets and drifted off to sleep


	7. Chapter 7

the next morning i was awaken by two arms being wrapped around me i opened my eyes and rolled over to come nose to nose with nikki

10 already? i asked

nope its almost 7 nikki smiled

making house calls now i joked

he laughed something like that

it's too early for me to get up let's cuddle for a bit i said

i was hoping u would say that he winked

sure..i know why u came early i said

oh yeah? he said

yup u hoping to get lucky i giggled

damn u caught me can't keep nothing from u he laughed

u got that right i smiled and kissed his nose

but seriously i just wanted to spend a little bit alone time with u just cuddle i miss doing that he said

me too...by the way how did u get in? i asked

well first i get hard and then nikki paused and winked

i slapped his arm u know that's not what i'm talking about

he chuckled

i heard u telling lilly the other day where the spare key is he said

u sneaky little shit i said

he just laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around me i snuggled against his chest and not long after we were both asleep

a few hours later i woke up to loud talking and laughing i looked beside me nikki wasn't there so i got up and made my way to the living room where i found lilly,vince,nikki and dj sitting around just shooting the breeze

oh look who finally decided to stop being sleeping beauty and join us lilly said

thought we was gonna have to send nikki in there to kiss u and wake u up dj said

then that would lead to tripple X sleeping beauty nikki laughed

should've known the loudness was coming from u guys thanks for being my alarm clock i said through a yawn totally ignoring the idiots aka nikki and dj

you're welcome lilly giggled

i rolled my eyes and took a seat between dj and nikki

well hello there come here often dj said jokingly and scooted closer to me playfully putting his arm around me

only when i have to mostly i'm in bed i laughed

i might have to visit there then dj laughed

over my dead body nikki spoke up finally

i just shook my head and got up to get coffee as i was walking away i heard vince

watch out dj that'll get u a knee in the nuts vince said

only if you're being a loud arrogant drunken bastard i said looking at vince coldly

he just shrugged

nikki just looked from me to vince with a glare that said one more word and i'll cut u

i continued in the kitchen going to the cabinet getting a cup out while i was pouring my coffee i heard someone walk in the kitchen i looked up to find vince standing there

you're in my way he said coldly

last time i looked this is my kitchen so you'll have to wait princess i said

fuck u he said

no thank u, u have lilly for that i said

u are such a bitch he said

why thank u when u can come up with something to say to me thats worth my time please let me know but right now u are on repeat so shut the fuck up i said

he slammed his coffee cup down on the counter "u are unbelievable" he said storming off

i chuckled he is such a diva i swear

i made my way back in the living room

what's up vince's ass this morning? nikki asked

beats me he just started being an asshole in the kitchen and then stormed out i shrugged

lilly came bursting through the front door in a fit of rage

bitch what the fuck did u do to vince? she said all up in my face

first back up second i didn't do shit to him i was getting coffee and he came in being a asshole i told him to fuck off he got pissed ain't my fault he's a brat i said

he said u called him princess she said

i had to hold back a laugh oh my god yeah i did cause he was acting like a highschool drama queen soooo i said

i looked at nikki and dj who busted out laughing i could'nt hold back anymore i started laughing as well

lilly glared at us

fuck all of u she said and stormed off

i guess we now know why they are together they are just alike nikki said

i know right? must be both their time of the month i laughed

well guys i gotta be going have fun with the divas dj laughed standing up

we'll try i said nice seeing u again

u too he said and hugged me and nikki

i gotta get going as well nikki said

awe already? i said

yup as bad as i don't want too i have a radio show to do he said

come back over afterwards we never got to talk i said

i'll be here he smiled

yay i said and kissed him

i got a shower and was lounging around the house when lilly and vince walked in i rolled my eyes "oh great round 400" i thought to myself as they sat next to me we sat in silence for awhile til lilly got up and went to the another room i got up and went outside not knowing vince was following me i turned around to close the door and jumped

why are u following me? should'nt u be going with lilly? i said

i should but i'm not he said flatly

i shrugged fine but could u not follow me and go away i said

i need to talk to u he said

i think we pretty much covered everything before don't u? i said

just give me 5 mintues please he said

ok i said looking at my watch u have exactly 5 minutes starting now GO!

look i'm sorry for being an ass earlier i had no right i wanted to talk to u about last night but could'nt find the words he said

so u thought by being an ass to me for no reason would score u points? i said

no i knew it would'nt i was just frustrated listen i'm really am sorry about last night i shouldn't have done or said what i did i was drunk and feeling brave he said

well maybe next time u will think twice before being stupid like that again i said

lesson learned i really do respect u and nikki i don't want this to come between us so i thought i would man up and come to u i also told nikki what happened last night vince said

really now? i said

yes he was pissed at first but we talked and i told him sorry and now we are cool he said

listen i resepect u for maning up and coming to me but know u have lost my trust i had for u so you'll have to earn that back however i'll forgive u this time i said

i understand and thank u so much he said

no problem i don't need shit like this and u def don't need it between u and a band member i said

i know and that's why i'm trying to do the right thing now and stop it before it gets out of hand he said

and i respect u for that i said

friends? he said holding out his arms for a hug

i looked at him for a minute

friends i said and hugged him back

i'm gonna get going tell lilly i'll call her he said

sure will i said and went back inside

mind telling me what the fuck that was about lilly said glaring daggers in me

chill out bitch he was just saying sorry about the way he was acting i said

uh huh and being the little slut u are u had to hug him she said

how does me hugging him make me a slut i said

she laughed u must think i'm stupid she said

uh no i think you're tripping and making something out of nothing i said

sure didn't look like nothing to me she said

lilly are u feeling ok? i said reaching to feel her forehead

she slapped my hand away don't fucking touch me she said

ok what the fuck is your problem? are u pmsing or some shit? i said starting to get annoyed

no and i'll tell what the fuck my problem is YOU!...you're trying to steal vince from me

i busted out laughing seriously lilly u are tripping hard if u think for one mintue that i want vince

u do i know u do i can tell by the way u look at him she said

i have nikki why would i be interested in vince? i said

she snatched her head around are u saying nikki is better than vince? she said

no not at all i'm just saying that i'm happy with nikki i don't want vince never have never will i said

bullshit! she yelled

it's true i only want to be with nikki besides you're my best friend why would i want you're man? i said

cause you're a whore she said

u know what i've had enough i'm not gonna sit here and let u call me names and accuse me of something i'm clearly not doing i said

what u gonna do about big tough angel? she said getting in my face

lilly i'm warning u back up i said

make me she said

i took a deep breath and walked back to the sink it's not worth it i said

she started laughing i knew u were a pussy she said

no i just don't wanna kick my best friend's ass i said

is that so she said

i didn't say anything instead i went to walk past her but she grabbed me in a head lock and had a knife in her other hand she put the blade to my cheek " i wonder how nikki and vince would like u all cut up?" she said pressing the blade in my skin making a cut mark down my cheek i flinched she pulled it back and chuckled

i grabbed the hand she had the knife in and twisted her wrist til she dropped the knife i kicked it out of reach cutting my toe as i did so and then i flipped her over my shoulders body slamming her to the floor she glared at me and got up "you'll pay for that" she grabbed a mug and slung it hard as she could at me it hit me in the stomache before i could react she grabbed a wine glass and threw it at me

i put my hand up to keep it from hitting me it crashed in to my hand shattering in to pieces and hit the ground

u crazy bitch i said

damn straight and this isn't over til u are dead too bad jay didn't finish u off that day i'm glad u had a misscarriage god did the world a favor last thing we need is another whore like u running around she said and charged at me

this time i was ready i punched her as hard as i could in the face causing her to fly backwards hitting the wall and falling to the ground i was getting weak from the blood loss but it didn't stop me i went over to her punched her one more time then drugged her by the hair to the door

when i reached for the knob the door flew up "what the hell is going on" nikki said that's the last thing i remembered before everything went black and i fainted...


	8. Chapter 8

i woke up in a very unfimilar room i tried lifting my head but it felt like it weighed 100 pounds so i laid it back down i heard beeping nosies and a light pumping sound i slowly moved my head inspecting further and saw an IV in my hand it was then i realized where i was in the hospital but why?

i lifted my hand and felt a bandage on the side of my face and a oxygen tube in my nose looking further i saw that my feet were also bandaged up "was i in a accident? how did i get here? what happened?" i asked myself i tried to raise up again but a sharp pain shot through my lower stomache i grabbed it slightly moaning in pain as i laid back

i looked to my left and saw nikki asleep in a chair beside my bed i decided to not try and get up again it hurt too bad his hand was near the bed so i lifted my hand and shook him he wiggled but didn't wake up so i shook him again a little harder this time his eyes slowly opened he turned his head towards me then they shot open

angel? he questioned still half asleep

that's my name i smiled

he jumped up oh my god you're finally awake he said squeezing my hand tighly

yes i am but you're not i chuckled

sorry i was just so tired i sat down and passed out he said

it's ok no worries i smiled

i'm so glad you're awake u gave us all a scare he said

yeah i scared myself when i woke up all i heard was beeping i thought i was in a space ship i laughed

nikki chuckled only u would think that i've missed that smile and laugh

how long was i out? i asked

2 days he said

are u serious? i asked

yes it was pretty much touch and go for the first day but they got u stable he said

touch and go? was it really that bad? i asked

yes u lost alot of blood and had internal bleeding they had to go in and fix it they finally got it to stop he said

that explains why it hurt so much when i tried to sit up i said

yeah but you're a fighter i'm so glad you're awake and talking now ...how are u feeling? are u sore or hurting? he asked

i feel very tired but that could be from the meds yeah i'm a little sore but only when i try to sit up i said

that's to be expected he said oh and lilly is fine she went home the first night

lilly? i questioned

yes she had to come here as well he said

why? i asked and about that time a nurse walked in i looked at her she was smiling

oh angel you're awake it's so good to see u up and talking u almost gave your boy here a heart attack he hasn't left your side since u were admitted he's a keeper she winked at me

i just smiled at her as she looked me over

everything looks good the doctor will be by in the morning she said

ok thank u so much for everything i said

it's my pleasure she said i'm nurse jess by the way

when will she be able to go home? nikki questioned

i'm not sure when her doctor comes by he'll tell u she smiled at nikki and left the room

looks like u have an admirer i said

yeah she's a huge motley fan u should've seen her when she first saw me he laughed

i can only imagine i giggled

by the way i called your mom he said

u did? i said

yes and it didn't go to well he said

yeah i could've told u that i said

why is she such a cold bitch? he asked

she's been like that every since i was 15 when she kicked me out i said

what the fuck? that's a shitty thing to do he said

i shrugged eh what can i say she loved her boyfriend more than me

i'm so sorry he said wrapping his arms around me

eh, what can u do? i'm glad though it made me who i am today i said

and that's a strong beautiful woman nikki said and kissed my forehead

you're too kind i said

he just smiled at me

so are u gonna tell me what happened and why i'm here? i asked

uh, i don't know the whole story but the night it happened i walked in to find u and lilly by the door u had her by the hair and u were all bloody she was half knocked out head bleeding a bit i asked what the hell happened but before u could reply u fainted so i called 911 then i called vince to tell him what was going on they brought u both in lilly was treated and released that night but the had to keep u and rush u into surgery and give u some blood it was the scariest night of my life he said

i just starred at the ground in silence as he was telling me what happened it all came back to me the arguement,the knife,the mug,the glass, everything lilly said to me i looked at nikki with tears in my eyes

lilly wanted me dead that night i said

nikki jerked his up and looked back at me you're joking right?

i wish i was but i'm not when u was talking everything came back to me i remember very clearly what happened that night it was no accident or just a fight i said fighting back tears

u don't have to talk about it right now if u don't want to i can see how much it's hurting u just to think about it nikki said holding me close to him

if i don't tell u and hold it in it'll make me insane and hurt more i need to let it out i said

ok i'm all ears he said

i cleared my throat...after u and dj left that night i was chilling at the house when lilly and vince came in we sat in silence finally lilly got up and went in another room i then went outside and vince followed me he told me he was sorry for being an ass and everything i told him it was cool so we ended up hugging then he left... i paused taking in a deep breath

it's ok go on nikki said

when i went back inside i guess lilly was watching us cause she freaked out on me saying i was a whore and was trying to steal vince from her i told her she was tripping that i was happy with u and wanted only u but she wasn't believing me she got all up in my face and i didn't want to fight with her so i went to walk away that's when she grabbed the knife and cut my face she through a mug at me hitting my stomache... i paused again choking tears back

so that explains the internal bleeding fucking bitch nikki said why would she cut your face though?

i shrugged beats me but as she did it she said " i wonder how nikki and vince would like u all cut up" i said

crazy bitch nikki said

that's what i told her that's when she said it wasn't over til i was dead and that she was glad i had a miscarriage and that jay my ex should've killed me and she charged me that's when i hit her knocking her out i said as the tears won me over

it's ok babe don't cry you'll never have to deal with her again now that i know what really happened i'll make sure she stays far away from u nikki said holding me tighly against him

but nikki she lives with me not to mention we work together i said wiping the tears away

i want u to move in with me he said

nikki are u crazy? i can't move in with u i said

why not? he said

cause i would be intruding i said

no u won't be silly i'm inviting u you're there most of the time anyways and besides you'll need someone to help u when you're out of here he smiled at me

fine u win i'll move in with u i smiled back

see now was that hard he chuckled

yes, yes it was i laughed

so you've been here the whole time with me huh? i said

u bet your ass i have i'm not leaving unless you're leaving with me he said

you're something else i love u i said looking him straight in the eye

he smiled i love u too

i kissed him and pulled away yawning

guess i should get up so u can sleep he said

no stay i'm comfy i said

with pleasure he smiled

we were are snuggled up i was about to doze off when my hospital door opened and in walked lilly...


	9. Chapter 9

i looked at nikki his eyes were closed i didn't know if he was sleeping or not yet i slowly turned my head and looked at lilly she had this stupid grin on her face

get out now i said very sharply

oh look lover boy is in bed with u so sweet did u guys fuck? i wouldn't doubt it she said walking closer to the bed

lilly i'm not playing get the fuck out i don't want to see u i said

she laughed evily and got closer to my face or what? what are going to do angel? she said the most coldest voice

just then nikki's eyes opened he looked at me then over to lilly

what the fuck are u doing here? he said sitting up quickly

she clapped her hands good job angel u taught him how to curse she laughed

get the fuck out right now u cold hearted bitch nikki said

lilly stepped back why should i? u know i have the right to check on my best friend i heard she was awake she smiled her mood changed slightly

i looked at her confused

bullshit u don't give a flying fuck about angel nikki said

lilly grabbed her chest and gasped nikki i'm hurt that's not true i love angel

that's bullshit and u know it if cared or loved her u would'nt have done what u did nikki said

sixx i don't know what you're talking about i didn't do anything why would i hurt my best friend? lilly said

best friend my ass oh i don't know cause you're a crazy bitch don't play stupid with me i know what happened and you're the reason she's here and almost died to start with nikki spat at her

u know it's all a show angel isn't that hurt she's doing this for attention and your dumbass is falling for it lilly said

you really are a crazy bitch nikki said

lilly laughed serves that bitch right if she wasn't a whore trying to steal my man it wouldn't have happened too bad i didn't succeed

at that nikki stood up and went over to lilly if u don't get your ass out of here i'll personally make u leave and u and i both know that won't be pretty so i suggest u get out and stay far from angel he threaten

lilly looked at nikki then back at me u know he can't always protect u we will meet again mark my words she said and walked out

nikki went to go out behind her but i stopped him

don't nikki it's not worth it i said

i'm not going to do anything i'm just going to make sure she really leaves and that the staff don't let her back up here he said and went out the door quickly

about that time my cell phone rung thank god it was close to me i got it and looked at the caller id i didn't know the number calling but i answered it anyways curious who it was

hello? i answered putting it on speaker it hurt my hand to hold it

so it's true u didn't die too fucking bad the voice said coldly

who is this? i said

there was laughter has it been so long u actually forget your own mom's voice

i gasped m-mom? i stuttered

what did they knock u stupid too? she said

u were never a mom to me so why would i remember how u sound? i said coldly

that's no way to talk to your mother she said

what the hell do u want? how did u get my number? i said

my my hollywood has made u an even bigger bitch than i thought could be possible she said

look i have no time for this i have more important and better things to concentrate on right besides u i said

yeah like being the biggest whore to hit california fucking rockstars too bad lilly didn't finish u off she said

good bye i said hanging up my phone

i threw it across the room it barely missed hitting nikki as he walked back in

shit now you're trying kill me he chuckled as he dodged it

i laughed sorry just pissed off

i see that who got u that upset? he asked

my wonderful mother of the fucking year called i said

what did she want? he asked

just to be a bitch and said she was also hoping i died i said

fuck her don't let her or lilly get to u if i have to i'll get protected orders against them both i'm not going let them upset or hurt u anymore right now u need to just focus on getting better and going home with me he said getting back in the bed beside me

i looked at him u are amazing u know that? i smiled

i was born that way he teased

i slapped his arm playfully cocky much?

just a bit he laughed

seriously though thank u for everything i said wrapping my arms around him

no need to thank me babe he smiled and gently pulled me closer to him and kissed me

the next morning i woke up to light talking and laughing nikki wasn't beside me anymore so i looked around and saw him in a chair by my bed talking with the guys he caught my eyes and smiled

i told u fuckers to be quite u would wake her he chuckled

tommy looked at me "sorry" he said

it's fine i smiled

dj walked over to me and hugged me it's so good to see u awake and talking i'm so glad you're ok he said kissing my cheek

you're sweet dj thank u i'm glad i'm ok too i smiled back at him

we all sat around and talked for a bit my doctor came by and checked me said i could go home today i don't know who was happier me or nikki

a few hours later nurse jess walked in with my discharged papers

looks like you're free to go i'll miss u she said with a smile

i'll miss u too thanks for everything and for being a sweetheart i hugged her

it's my pleasure she said

tell u what give me your number and when i'm able i'll call u and we can hang out sometime i said

she smiled brightly i'd love that

so we exchanged numbers and she wheeled me down the hall nikki had the car waiting out front for me i got in and off we went finally home sweet home


	10. Chapter 10

it has been a few months now since everything happened i'm pretty much healed surprisingly i didn't have any scarring nikki had some stuff to do tonight in the studio and said he'll be home late so i thought i would relax in the hot tub for a bit

i was relaxing in the hot tub wearing my favorite red lacey bikini that i knew would drive nikki absolutely insane i giggled to myself when suddenly nikki jumped in beside me i was surprised to say the least especially since nikki told me he was going to be home late he had some stuff to do in the studio

i loved the way his hair looked as he made his way too me it was cute how he couldn't keep his hair out of those beautiful green eyes of his it was hot and a major turn on

hey nikki began casually sorry if i splashed you coming in i don't make the most

graceful entrances

i laughed i can see that

i hope you don't mind if i join you nikki continued, i was just thinking about u the whole time i was gone i couldn't see nothing but your face that amazing body and me doing naughty things to u he confessed with a smile

i looked at him and smiled back u bad boy

i came home didn't see u anywhere something told me to look in here and i walk in to see u over here and thought you could use some company. he tried to keep it breezy but he distinctly had a note of excitement in his voice as he said it.

i caught the note and my heart started to beat a little bit faster. well that's sweet of

you i said setting up

he smiled at me "i love your bathing suit i can't really see it properly from here though" he moved closer to me

thank u i smiled why don't u come a little closer so u can see it

nikki crept closer moving through the water slowly and calmly when all he wanted to do was rush over and rip her clothes off but the restrained

very nice is that lace? he said

thank u and yes i breathed my heart beating faster than ever i decided to go all out now

why don't you feel it? it's quite nice i said

nikki smiled down at me from his standing position looking right into my eyes.

i smiled back now gaining some control over my heartrate i now sat waiting for his first move

well said nikki calmly we can't go jumping bases now can we? we got to start from first. as he said that he leaned forward and kissed me softly

i sank into his kiss as he sat down beside me letting him do whatever he wanted. he took my face in his hands and then worked them down to my waist as he massaged my tongue softly with his. i got closer to him and wrapped my arms around his back and started to kiss him much more passionately wanting him more than ever.

nikki's hands now moved up and down my sides and barely grazed my breasts he knew this would drive me insane. he guessed right i moaned slightly and kissed him deeper while i got up and sat on his lap running my fingers through his lovely black hair. nikki reached behind my back and started to undue my top but had some trouble. i giggled and took his hands in mine

and directed them how to untie it kissing him all the while. i then pulled my top over my head and sat there waiting for him to do something. nikki closed his mouth and regained his composure

he took one into each of his hands and continued to kiss me as he now massaged my breasts as well he kissed me deeper he then reached his hand down under the water and started rubbing her through my bottoms i gasped

take off your shorts i said

nikki smiled and said you have to take them off for me

i smiled back and got off of him so he could stand up. as he did i knelt down, my shoulders still above water and i slid his trunks off slowly, teasing him. as they came lower my eyes widened nikki was almost fully hard he sat back down, the head of his cock sticking out of the water, and pulled me back onto his lap and continued to kiss me

but i had seen what i wanted and i wanted it now, i reached down under the water in front of me and started moving my hand up and down his massive cock slowly at first then faster as i continued to kiss him harder nikki was having a difficult time keeping up with my kissing as i was doing this

so i moved to his neck and gently bit it. he breathed harder i moved my hand faster and till he was the hardest he had ever been. nikki in return ripped off my bottoms and started fingering me grazing my clit perfectly everytime he moved in a circular motion. this was too much for me i had my first orgasm of the night and moaned and screamed so loudly that i thought the neighbors would hear i covered my mouth and looked into nikki's eyes.

he chuckled "it's ok" he said taking my hands from my mouth and kissing me "no one will hear."

i could not take it that last kiss had the effect of my orgasm on me i wanted to make nikki so happy.

"sit on the side." i said.

nikki did as he was told he sat on the side naked and watched me climb up and kneel on the hot tub bench over his cock and smile. i opened my mouth and took as much of it as i could in. nikki breathed in sharply feeling my tongue whirl around his head while i sucked softly.

i moved it in and out of my mouth quickly then went to the sides, i licked the entire shaft slowly down one side, then went to the other side and did the same, i was rubbing his balls with one hand and ran my other hand up and down his thigh. i made my way back to his head and wet it with my tongue then blew softly on the tip and kissed it. nikki gripped the side of the hot tub

firmly. he felt like he was about to burst. but i wasn't quite done, i moved my head lower and licked the underside of his cock starting from the base and moving so provacatively slowly to the tip, i blew again on the still wet head and he exploded he breathed a huge sigh and looked down at me and slid down next to me in the tub he kissed me harder and deeper than ever before

now what do you want, i'll do anything, anything, for you. especially after that he said

i smiled up at him and said, all i want is u in me, now.

i worked my way back to the tub wall and sat on the bench, putting my arms up on the side nikki made his way over to me he stood in front of me for a minute then grabbed me by the waist. he brushed up against me slightly teasing i closed my eyes and moaned in anticipation,

ohhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhh...you're teasing me now i said

he continued to leave me waiting till i put my lips by his ear and whispered softly and seductively

calmly, "i need you in me now."

that was enough for him, he plunged into me very roughly without warning i gasped after every thrust at first then simply moaned in pleasure. he was going slowly at first to build the suspense, but i thought i might burst

"FASTER!" i nearly shouted. "FASTER!" this demand was granted and he began to move faster.

"OH MY GOD!" i cried, "i know you can go deeper

but he didn't he stayed the same pace my pleasure built higher and higher till i had my second orgasm harder than the last and much longer. my moans and screams turned nikki on even more, if it was possible. as he could feel me spasming around him he went in deeper than before, and faster, before i could catch my breath. i couldn't believe it, it was deeper than anyone had ever gone in me i was at a loss for words. all i could do was breathe between every thrust. he still wasn't in deep enough for him though. he moved steadily deeper and deeper in me

"uhhhhh.. oh i love this your so tight" he told me as he went deeper and deeper. every inch by inch feeling better and better.

my breasts were bouncing up and down nikki blew his hair out of his eyes to watch them. i wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him in time to his fucking amazing thrusts, each one deeper and picked up my right leg and put it over his shoulder he felt like he was going to loose it once or twice but held back.

i stopped him for a minute and said, "now i need to do something for you...please..." i was nearly out of breath.

"no." he said and went right back to business now putting down my leg and bringing the other one up.

i have something to show you," he said through gritted teeth "i call it my 2 pump cum"

but before i could say anything, he grabbed my shoulders to brace himself and pushed all the way into me i screamed in delight, his balls hitting my ass, then before i could realize what was

happening he had pulled out except for his head and then jammed it right back in with more force, practically destroying my g spot. i couldn't breathe, i had came in 2 pumps, as did nikki, the pleasure was so good, i felt it through every inch of mybody. my mouth was open but i couldn't make a sound for the longest time, like a roller coaster when it goes down the first big

hill, and all you want to do is scream with excitement, but you can't. i looked up at nikki my eyes wide, my mouth still open slightly.

he smiled down at me "like it?" he said

i took a few breaths then said, "you might want to write that sex trick down to remember."

he laughed and embraced me kissing me softly, running his fingers through my hair. and soon we were both sound asleep


	11. Chapter 11

i woke up the next morning to see that nikki wasn't beside me which wasn't a surprise he always liked being an early bird not me i like to sleep as long as i can what can i say i love my sleep the blinds were slightly open the sun peeped through them reflecting on my foot that was sticking out from under the covers yeah i sleep crazy or at least wake up in crazy ways

my everything was sore and achy this morning but i expected that after last night so i stretched out before getting up throwing on a robe it was chilly this morning and all i was thinking about was coffee must have coffee call me an addict i don't care anyways i made my way lazily in the living room where i saw nikki standing in the middle of the room doing jumping jacks i shook my head

please tell me how u have so much energy this early i said walking up to him

he stopped and looked at me good morning sleeping beauty and babe it's almost 11 it's not that early he laughed

anytime before noon is early to me i giggled

how do u feel this morning? he asked wrapping his arms around me

other than achy and sore just peachy i said

he laughed

how are u this morning? i asked

perfect he smiled

i rolled my eyes how are u not sore?

he chuckled i am that's why i'm excersing maybe it'll help u if u excersie as well

nah i'll pass i'm thinking more on the lines of a nice warm shower i said

i have a better idea nikki said

i raised my eyebrow at him better than taking a warm shower?

yes...how does a full body massage sound? he asked

that sounds awesome but the spas aren't open yet i said

so i'll do it he grinned down at me

hmm i don't know if i can trust u i teased

he laughed hey i'm not that bad

yeah right i laughed

is that a yes? he asked

sure i smiled

he went skipping yes skipping down the hall and a few minutes later he returned with some oils

oils? i said pointing at them how professional

i know he said

where do u want me to lay? i asked

kitchen counter he joked

yeah so i slid off when u oil me up i don't think so i laughed

couch is fine and you'll have to remove your shirt he said

you'll have to remove it for me i smirked

ah taking my words i see very well he said and reached down removing my shirt

i laid on the couch and he began to pour the oil on my back and massage it in he was good at it not that i expected any less as he worked his way over he would sneak a feel in places that didn't need massaged i would slap his hand and he would laugh saying it slipped mmmhmm surrrre it did

after he was done i set up and put my shirt back on nikki straddle my lap guess he was trying to break my legs now

u know you're too light sir i said

are u saying i'm heavy? he smirked

well if you're not light that only leaves one thing doesn't it? i smirked back

smartass he said

i rather be a smartass than a heavy ass i said

i rather be a heavy ass than a smart ass he said

really nikki? are we gonna do this now? i said

well seeing as u started it yes he said

lovely i said and rolled my eyes

he chuckled i love u, u know that he said leaning closer to me

and i love u i said closing what little space was between us as our lips collieded

after awhile of messing around on the couch nikki finally got up off me thank god my legs were still attached i went in the kitchen to finally get my coffee and something to eat i saw a cup cake on the counter i went over and got it of course no cup cake is safe around me i bite it and immediately spit it out the icing was replaced with shaving cream fucking nikki if he wanted a prank war he has one

i went to the cabinet and switched out the sugar to salt knowing how he loved his sugar i laughed to myself don't mess with the prank war champion i said to myself as i made my way back into the living room where nikki was now sitting watching tv

i made a fresh pot of coffee now i'm going to get a shower i said

have fun he said

oh i will i thought to myself

i got in the shower did my business i turned the water off and reached for a towel about time i did the door opened and in walked nikki i looked at him he had this look in his eyes and i slightly giggled to myself

what the fuck did u do to the sugar? he asked spitting in the sink

what are u talking about? i played innocent

he walked closer u know what i'm talking about the sugar it wasn't sugar it was bitter he said

i busted out laughing opps forgot to tell u i switched the salt and sugar bowls my bad

i knew it he said

i laughed don't mess with the prank war champion i said

he looked at me hmmm u look hot he said reaching for the knobs

nikki u better not i warned

maybe this will cool u off he said and turned the cold water on then ran

u are so dead i yelled at him

he flipped me off as he laughed and left the bathroom

THIS IS WAR!

after taking another shower to warm up no thanks to nikki i got out wrapped a towel around me and went into the kitchen i looked out the window and saw nikki was outside on the phone so i thought it was perfect timing to get revenged i got some black and white play doh making them into oreo shape cookies i got all the real oreos out and hide them i replace them with the fake ones

i went into the bedroom to get dressed after i was done i ventured off back in the livingroom where nikki was now sitting with the oreos in hand i chuckled as he bite one and spit it out

enjoying your cookies? i laughed

my oreos why?he said

my shower why? i said

he laughed ok ok let's call it off no more pranks today

fine with me i said

we chilled for a bit then i went upstairs to do something when i was done i went back downstairs to find nikki in the kitchen standing by the stove doing something i walked by him to get a glass

u cooking? this must be a dream i laughed

hey i can cook when i want too he said and swatted my ass

i made my way to the fridge and pour myself some dr pepper then hopped up on the counter behind nikki and swung my feet so they would hit nikki everytime

what are u fixing? i asked as he poured something onto a pan

home made fudge he said

yum can't wait to try it i said still swinging my feet

nikki turned around and grabbed my legs so i would stop swinging them he stood in between them taking my drink from me

hey dr pepper thief that's mine i said

should've poured me some he said

i glared and started back kicking my legs

will u stop kicking my ass? he said

why it's fun? and now i can tell people i kicked sixx's ass and got away with it how many can say that? i laughed

not many actually he laughed and finished my drink

u drunk all my drink i said

did i? i'm sorry he smirked

you'll pay for that i said

he laughed and claimed my lips i took this as chance to get my revenge i snuck my hand into the cup grabbing the ice then i slowly ran my hand into nikki's pants no underwear perfect i thought i open my hand and released the ice nikki gasped and jumped back i jumped down off the counter and started to run

what the fuck? you're dead he said and chased after me

he cornered me in the hallway and smirked

you've been a bad girl tonight angel he said with a devilish look

what u going to do about it sixx? i giggled

hmm i don't know but i think this might get the job done he said and pulled out a whip he cracked it in the air

ooo S&M style now you're talking baby i said and bent over

he chuckled and smacked my ass with the whip i stood up straight

u call that a spanking pfftt that ain't nothing i said snatching the whip

i slapped him hard across the ass he jumped but smirked

that's a spanking i said

mmm i love it he said and lifted me taking me into the bedroom...


	12. Chapter 12

we were sitting around the house just being lazy we didn't have nothing to do i thought we would play a game

hey lazy ass sixx i said nudging him with my foot

he turned his head and looked at me what lazy ass angel he smirked

i'm bored let's play a game i said

what kinda game? he asked

20 questions i said

you're on he said

good now let's get started

What is the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you during sex?

Hm Well I suppose the most embarrassing thing would be to have been fooling around all night only to get out of bed the next morning and realize your cute little fish has been watching the whole thing. nikki says laughing

um a fish? really nikki? i said looking at nikki

yes a fish hey i was young shut up nikki laughed

We were just getting into it when all of a sudden his mom calls his phone i laughed

Has there ever been a time when something happened to "buzz kill" the mood?

Once only once And it happened at the most inconvenient time I was fucking around with this girl at her parents house and she got scare that someone was going to walk in on us. nikki said

one time this guy farted total turn off i said

they laughed apparently my answers were entertaining

that's fucking awesome what did u do? he said still laughing

i jumped up causing him to fall into the floor i laughed

hey that tops mine nikki said

yeah shame on u nikki terrifing ur poor fish i said

Name something that you have tried in the past that you were hesitant about beforehand. Did your feelings change about that event afterwards?

Oral sex but now i'm like fuck it said nikki

same here and also I was really hesitant about doing anything in a place where I could potentially get caught. Yet every now and then I'd have a spur of the moment kind of thing, and then afterward couldn't believe I'd been so adventurous and declare I'd do that again i said

Pick at least one fantasy Doesn't matter Pick anything Name one thing that's special about that fantasy.

hmmm the chick didnt get knocked up nikki laughs

i refuse to answer this publicly but u know enough said i said

Have you ever been walked in on/interrupted during sex?

yes story of of my life when touring nikki said

Nope I am ninja Been walked in on kissing before although there was nothing sexual about it at the time. i said

Think of "the usual routine". Name one thing you would like to change about it if anything.

i really don't have a usual routine i like to change things up every time nikki said

same here makes it more fun and exciting i said

What was the most romantic thing that's ever happened during a sexual moment?

I got surprised once by someone giving me a back massage I would call that pretty romantic. nikki said

I'd have to go with the same answer as nikki I think back massages are pretty romantic and they don't happen enough! and candles too i said

Name something that was both shocking and pleasant that happened during a sexual encounter.

being spanked nikki said proudly

being hand cuff i said

What is your favorite thing about sex? Why?

hearing ur lover scream ur name knowing they aint faking it nikki said

I think having a sexual relationship with someone you care about deepens the bond between you and I really like feeling closer to someone I care about i said

Has your partner ever pushed for something during sex that you weren't comfortable with?

no i'm pretty much comfortable with anything so it don't bother me nikki said

yes and i refused to do it i said

Name one thing that turns you on.

roaming hands dirty talk is a plus nikki smiled

kissing and touching the right places i giggled

Where was the strangest place you've ever fooled around?

tour bus with people on it nikki said

The woods i giggled

Have you ever had cyber sex?

nope i rather have the real thing nikki said

yeah same here it would be awkward i agree'd

Name a time you ever felt extremely awkward during a sexual moment.

can't really recall a moment nikki said

Ah, when the phone rings or someone knocks on the doo Sort of wondering whether to continue or not i said

Have you ever experienced a sexual encounter where everything went smoothly? Like how it's shown in Hollywood?

yes with u nikki said and smiled at me

awww well i'll have to agree i said

Do you believe sex should only be experienced between two people in love? Why/not?

Nope i mean u gotta test the car before u buy it right? but i will say its better with the person u love nikki said

I feel like I'd have to have a strong relationship with a person first I'd have to really love them because otherwise to me it wouldn't feel right at all. i said

If there is some sort of dispute in the bedroom (for example they did something that you felt was a turn off) do you feel that it is better to talk about it right then and there, or to wait until afterwards? Or would you even bring it up?

I can't recall the specific event, but I know there was a time that happened and it was addressed right then and there It didn't actually ruin the moment believe it or not However I did read somewhere that it's best to address bedroom issues outside of the bedroom so there is no extra pressure on your partner It makes sense and does sound like it might be a good idea i said

i would address it right then, then u could work it out and the sex would be better nikki said

In the movie A.I. one of the main characters is a cyborg (or robot or whatever you please to call it ) and one of his functions was to have sex with people. So, the question is, let's say in the near future they make robots that are capable of being sex objects. Would you ever even consider the use of something like this even just for the experience?

fuck no that would be creepy as hell i said

I have to agree with angel thats kinda like going in public with a blow up doll nikki said

What is your opinion about 'doggy style' sex?

i mean sex is sex and to spice it up like that makes it fun nikki said

and less boring so i agree i said

Would you ever consider having sex on the beach? (Think seclusion ^^)

i would'nt care if people were on it if i wanted to get it in i would nikki said

been there done that i admitted

thanks for playing with me nikki i said and kissed his cheek

my pleasure it was actually fun he said and kissed me

my phone started ringing i looked at the caller ID it was lilly...


	13. Chapter 13

i decided to not answer my phone last night nor did i tell nikki last thing i needed was for him to murder lilly i checked my messages i had an voicemail from lilly but i deleted it probably not important anyways i was getting hungry so i made my way in the kitchen where i found nikki sitting at the counter in just his pj bottoms looking at something on his phone

i walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek you're home yay how was the show?

he turned his head to look at me and smiled great had a good time kerri says hello by the way.. did u have a good nap?

yes but it would've been better with u i smiled

believe me there's no place i would rather be but work called he said

i know and it's all good i have u now and that's all that matters i said

i reached up slightly touching the side of his face with my hand as i pulled it away he licked it and turned around pulling me in his lap and kissed me he stood up and we made our way to the living room couch never missing a beat he laid me down

then my phone starts ringing it was lilly again but i hit ignore and continued my mission with nikki or was it nikki's mission with me? after all he did start it or was that my fault too? i giggled to myself

our innocent kiss turned into a naughty make out session funny how things always head that way with nikki not that i care he was now laying on top of me kissing me as he took my phone and tossed it aside while taking my wrists in one hand and raising them over my head he lifted my shirt up placing small kisses on my stomach he ran his hand down my sides he reached the top of my pants right when he was about to reach further the door bell rung

fuck he said pulling away

always something i said

yeah i guess we should stop trying durning the day he laughed as the door bell rung again

are u gonna get that or do we gotta listen to the ringing til they get the hint? i laughed

not a bad idea but it's annoying so i guess i'll answer it he said getting up and adjusting himself

i fixed my clothes and went into the kitchen to get a drink and some fruit after all that was my plan before nikki attacked me i got a bowl and turned around to get the fruit when i bumped into aj making her stumble hitting her hand on the counter

oh my god aj i'm so sorry are u ok? i asked taking her hand making sure it was ok

she laughed yes i'm fine it's my fault i should've said something

next time you'll remember i joked

what are u doing? she asked watching me cut up different fruit and put them in a bowl

making me a fruit salad..want one? i offered

sure but not much i just ate she smiled at me

i raised my eyebrow did u have a lunch date young lady? i asked

yes, yes i did she said

oh with who? i asked

dj she replied

what? shut up i said

i'm serious she said

awe that's so awesome.. so are u guys together or just went as friends? i asked

just friends but he's really sweet i think i like him she said

yeah dj's a sweetheart u should totally tell him i said

i don't know she said

why not? i asked

cause i don't know she said

awe it's ok maybe he'll ask u out i said while putting some whip cream on the fruit salad

aj grabbed my hand and turned it over her eyes widen and she looked up at me

what? i asked i was starting to worry a bit now she's being...well um strange and i mean that in the nicest way possible

angel what do we have here? brusies? hmmm no wonder it took nikki so long to answer the door she giggled

i pulled my hand away and looked down i didn't see anything was she tripping?

what brusies? i don't see any i said

right here she said pointing out a teeny tiny bruise on my wrist

pffft that's from when i was in the hospital i said

she laughed yeah right u didn't have cuffs around your wrists in the hospital missy

how do u know? i asked

you're right never put anything pass nikki she laughed

so true i laughed

so u mean u guys-

no no are u kidding? i was way to sore to even get up and pee so hospital sex was out of the question although i was tempted i laughed

then? she questioned

then what i asked

how did it get there? she said

what's with her today? she's usually not like this i thought to myself

the other night babes i smiled

i knew it u bunch of freaks she laughed

says the girl who is asking her friend about her sex life i laughed

we joined nikki and dj in the living room they were playing some video game i wasn't paying attention all i was concentrated on was my fruit salad me and aj sat down and watched them play nikki took my fruit salad from me of course typical nikki i glared and went to make another one

as i was making it nikki came in the kitchen laughing about only god knows what

babe you'll never believe what aj just asked me he said

oh lord i'm scared to ask i laughed taking a bite of my fruit

she asked me if i'm really a pro at oral sex he laughed

i almost choked on my salad as i laughed oh my god did she really?

yes he said still laughing

what did u tell her? i said

i told her she'll have to ask u then she told me that we can just show her he chuckled

i laughed that girl is a mess today

yeah i think dj is rubbing off on her he said

oh great i giggled

so looks like you'll be answering her he laughed

great two sex stories in less than a hour i said

what? he said

she asked me a few mins ago if we had sex in the hospital i said

why would she ask that? he said

cause she saw a bruise on my wrist and i told her it was from the IVs and it kinda lead that way i laughed

we were all sitting around chatting and being silly

have u ever walked in on someone that was about to have sex or was in the middle of it? dj randomly asked

we all looked at him funny

funny u should ask that me and angel was talking about that just last night nikki said

yeah that's weird dj were u spying on us? i joked

nah it's just i walked in on my friend last night awkward shit man dj said

we laughed

i walked in on my room mate before and me and angel caught lilly and vince in the car at the park aj said

i got really quite when she mentioned lilly aj looked at me

oh shit angel i'm sorry i was thinking she said

nah it's cool don't worry about it i said

after that i was kinda quite the rest of the night after they left nikki asked me if i was ok and i told him why i had gotten quite and about lilly calling he was mad but said that he was proud that i didn't talk to her as was i

i snuggled up to nikki he wraps his arms around me kissing the top of my head and we drift off into a peaceful sleep


	14. Chapter 14

it's been a few days now me and nikki both have been super busy lately he's been working on songs for both motley and sixx am and doing his radio show today he has rehearsal for the upcoming tour i've been busy with work and photoshoots so we really haven't much alone time except for late night we usually end up talking about what we have going on which i don't mind as long as i can see him i'm good

i woke up early today cause i have some meetings to go to about a photoshoot so i thought i would make breakfast since it's been while i usually don't get up til lunch time nikki usually beats me up but not today which is good he needs rest so i'm going to let him sleep til i'm done cooking

i was getting everything ready to start breakfast when the doorbell rung causing me to jump and drop a egg who could that be this early? i thought to myself as i made my way to the door i looked through the peek hole it was aj i stepped back and opened the door

good morning she said loudly and smiled

shhhhh nikki's still sleeping i said stepping aside so she could come in

oh i'm sorry thought he was awake by now she said

he usually is but he had a late night so i'm letting him sleep in a bit while i make breakfast i said going into the kitchen aj followed me

oh i bet i know why he was up late she winked

i laughed nope not even babes

she gasp and held her chest i'm shocked

we've been too busy lately i said

oh yeah she said

so what are u doing here so early? and why are u so giggly? i said

i have 2 things to tell u so u want good news or ba- aj paused and dropped the pan she had

i looked up to see what her problem was and saw nikki standing in the walk way completely naked propped up on the door frame he smiled and walked over to us standing between us

morning babe he said and kissed me

morning i said as he bumped aj with his ass

she didn't say anything just stared with her jaw dropped and i laughed

what smells so good? nikki asked looking around

it's called food i laughed

well i knew that he said

then why did u ask i said

he didn't answer me instead he stole a piece of bacon and about that time the grease in the pan popped he jumped back

guess that's your key to put some pants on i laughed

yeah before we have fried winnie he said and went to walk off but he stopped in the door way

hey aj he said

yeah? she said

your offer still stands? he asked

what offer? she said

that offer about me and angel showing u if i'm still a pro he winked and wrapped his arms around me

nikki behave i said

he let me go and walked over to aj u know i can show u better than i can tell u he whispered in her then walked away

u can shut up mouth now he's gone i giggled

too busy for sex huh? aj said

what? that's a normal thing for him i said

does he always walk around like that? she said

only at night and in the mornings i said

no wonder u ain't interested in any other guys she said

and i laughed

lilly called me and said to tell u she's moving out u need to pick up the rest of your stuff aj said

ugh ok i'll try to get out there today after my meeting i said

oh and me and dj are together she smiled brightly at me

that's awesome girl i said hugging her

so after we ate i told nikki what aj said of course he didn't want me going and insisted that dj goes with me just in case so i agree'd we got dressed and we headed to our destinations

after my meeting i went and picked up dj and off we headed to my old house i really didn't want to go but i had no choice i needed to get my stuff which wasn't much we pulled in the drive way and there was a car parked outside

whose car is that? dj asked

i don't know maybe a neighbor i said as we got out and headed on the porch

u ready to do this? dj asked me

not really but i have to i said

we walked in and it was quite til we went upstairs we heard noises coming from lilly's bedroom

me and dj looked at each other and chuckled

looks like someone is busy dj said

good maybe she'll stay busy and we can get out before she sees us i said

we went in my old room got the few boxes that was left and put them in my car i went in one last time to make sure we got everything it was completely empty i sat on the bed and looked around so many memories i was lost in thought when i felt the bed sink in i looked and dj was sitting beside me smiling

are u ok? he asked

yeah just lost in memories i said

i know it must be hard to be back here after everything and remembring the pass but as many memories are here there's that many more and better ones with nikki dj said

i completely agree i can't believe how lucky i am to be with him i said

he really adores u angel when he's around us you're all he talks about dj smiled

oh my i'm sorry i laughed

dj chuckled it's all good i've never seen him this happy before

awe well he makes me happy too i said

well well what do we have here look who finally showed up and with no other than dj what's the matter angel nikki not keeping u satisfied anymore so u have to fuck his best friend now? lilly said

i'm not fucking dj he came with me to help me with my stuff and nikki knows i said

that's what all whores say lilly said

u should know i said

what did u just say? she said stepping towards me

before i could reply dj jumped up and stood infront of me

i think u heard her and i think u need to back off dj glared

typical whore style having the guy she's fucking fight her battles lilly hissed

the only whore i see is u i don't know what you're problem is with angel but if u don't back away i'm going to knock u away u act u own her like you're some kind of jealous lover what's the matter did u try and make a move on her and she rejected u or wait i know what it is u wanted her but nikki beat u to it huh? dj spat at her

lilly didn't say anything she just stood there with her jaw dropped opened

dj laughed i fucking knew it u are in love with angel

get out she yelled

with pleasure c'mon angel let's leave this crazy dj said taking my hand and we left

think nikki and the guys are still in rehersal? i asked

probably dj said

how about we get something to eat and take it to them i said

good idea dj said

we got subway and some drinks off we went to the studio their cars were still here so we got out and went inside they were rehersing dr feelgood when we walked in i sat in front row and watch nikki was dressed in a dr's coat looking mighty sexy might i add he was so wrapped up he didn't even notice us so when the song was over i jumped and screamed encore baby and whistled

nikki jerked his hand around and looked at me come here u sexy ass mother fucker he said and pulled me on stage

i laughed and wrapped my arms around him "dr sixx i think my heart needs checking it skipping beats" i whispered in his ear

he smiled that sexy smile of his and put his hand on my chest as he pressed his body against me he rubbed it gently "better?" he whispered in my ear letting his lips brush against my ear

mmmm a little bit but now i need CPR i chuckled

how does mouth to mouth sound he said and slammed his lips onto mine

as soon as the horn dogs finish maybe we can eat vince said

we pulled away

i'm not stopping u nikki said

no but you're making me sick vince said

fuck u nikki said

no thank u vince said

then go away nikki said

get a room vince said

seriously vince what is your problem? i said

you two are my problem he said

don't like it u don't gotta look the others ain't gotta problem with it i said

well i do he said

you'll get over it nikki said

vince scoffed and walked away

now where were we nikki said and went back to kissing me

we finally pulled apart

what did u get to eat he said

meatball subs i said

are u trying to tell me something? nikki smirked

yeah i'm starving i laughed


	15. Chapter 15

the tour starts in a couple days monday to be exact it's bittersweet i won't be able to go the first week cause i have photoshoots so i'll be joining the second week which is fine with me seeing as they'll be in hawaii one word BEACH! ahhh i'm excited so today we are all geting together for a little bbq/pool party just a little fun in the sun

i went to the store and bought some stuff we needed for the bbq and a little something for later on tonight when it's just me and nikki just a little surprise i'm sure he'll love and it'll drive him wild i look at it in my hand and smile to myself yup i'm getting laid tonight damn it's been too long

i hear footsteps coming and i quickly throw it in my hand bag and start putting away the stuff nikki walks in and wraps his arms around me from behind

there you are he said and kissed my neck

hello to u too i giggled

come in the livingroom i have a surprise for u he said taking my hand

when we went in i saw a box nikki picked it up and carefully handed it to me it was kind of heavy i looked at nikki

what's this? i said fixing to shake it but he grabbed my hand

don't shake it and just open it you'll love it he smiled

i gently opened the box and inside was a solid white baby bunny i took her out and held her against my chest she snuggled into me

u like? nikki said petting her head

no i love she's adorable thank u baby i said and kissed him

he covered her eyes not infront of the baby he laughed

oh please she's a rabbit she don't care i laughed

oh by the way i have a surprise for u too but you'll have to wait til tonight i winked

mmmm i bet it has something to do with the rabbit habbit nikki laughed

keep dreaming i teased putting the bunny in her cage

he walked up behind me oh i will he whispered in my ear and slapped my ass as he walked away

so i went back in the kitchen to get things set up for the cook out as i was doing that people started arriving and nikki had ventured off to the pool area to get the grill started after everything was set up and going i went into the bedroom to change into my bikini and nikki walked in

what are you doing? he asked

um changing my clothes smart one i said

can i watch? he asked

sure knock yourself out kid i chuckled

nah i whether jack myself off he laughed

you are horrible sixx i said

as we continued to get dressed we hear footsteps and voices outside our door

told u they were in there said tommy

what makes u so sure? said aj

the door is locked and closed tommy said as he wiggled the door knob

i bet they are fucking he added

they wouldn't do that with company around jess said

tommy laughed u just don't know sixx do u

nikki looked at me and raised his eyebrows they wanna show let's give them one he whispered to me

what do u mean? i said

just play along he added

ok i said

oh baby...angel...fuck yeah...he started screaming then went on to moaning

i giggled at him

your turn he whispered

mmm right there nikki... yeah that's it...don't stop...uhhhh...oh nikki...deeper...harder baby i said

i looked at nikki and he was grinning

i told u so tommy laughed

after a few minutes we walked to the door and nikki snatched it open shirtless mind u and i was in my bikini they all tumbled to the ground

hello may we help u he said

um..no.. yeah.. uh we were-aj started

being nosey? nikki said

umm no we wondering were u guys were said jess

well u found us i said as we walked down the hall

did u enjoy the show t bone nikki asked tommy

it would've been better if i'd seen it he laughed

nikki hit him in the back of the head and we made our way back outside jess pulled me aside

did u and nikki really have sex just now? she asked

what do u think? i smiled at her not about to blow our cover

you are fucking digusting she spat at me

says the girl who was standing outside my room listening i spat back

i thought u had more class than to fuck nikki while u had company she said loudly getting looks from the others

yeah and i thought u had more respect than to sit outside someone's bedroom and listen in on them i said

you're unbelieveable she said

you're just jealous i smiled at her seriously who gets mad over nothing

i don't know why you're flipping out like this we didn't even do anything we were fucking with u guys not that it's any of your business i said

yeah so calm your tits woman nikki said from beside me

i went to walk away and nikki grabbed me and slammed his lips onto mine we made out for a few minutes then pulled apart and nikki smirked at jess before walking away

i started to walk away with him but she grabbed my arm lilly was right about u you are a whore she said

i had enough i slapped her across the face as hard as i could don't u ever call me a whore again get your ass out of here now i yelled

you haven't seen the last of me she said and left

damn crazy bitches i said and went back to the others

are u ok? nikki asked me

yeah i'm fine i said

damn sixx yo girl is a scrapper tommy laughed and high fived me

after a little while we ate talked and swam i was in the kitchen cleaning up a bit when nikki walked in he has this look on his face that read he was up to something he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around when he moved them he pulled my bikini top string making it fall as he caught it i slapped his chest

nikki there's still people here give it back

i know that's what makes it fun he smirked u want it come get it he said and ran out to where ever one was and tossed it in the pool

sixx you're an ass and you'll pay for that i yelled wrapping an towel around me and went running out

he laughed gotta catch me first he said and took off running

i chased him around the pool a few times and finally caught him i snatched his swim trunks down infront of everyone pay back bitch i said

he removed them the rest of the way 2 can play this game he smirked and picked me up taking me to the pool

nikki u better not i said

u want your top go get it he said and tossed me in the pool

i came up for air bastard you're sleeping on the couch tonight i said and glared

he leaned over the edge towards me and laughed i took that as a chance to get revenged i swammed up to him and pulled him head first in the pool with me he went under and then came back up for air

it's on now he said

bring it i said and went under the water

he swammed after me after awhile of playing cat and mouse in the pool he finally cornered me in the pool still pantless mind u he pressed up against me and removed my towel and kissed me it was getting serious til someone cleared their throat we pulled apart and saw we had an audience

damn and we almost had angel sixx pool porn tommy said

you ain't that lucky i said putting my top back on and getting out nikki following my lead

that was fun he said

yes it was i smiled

when there ain't people here we'll have to finish our game he winked at me

after everyone left i took a shower and got changed into my sexy lingerie i bought today i put my house coat on over it as i waited on nikki to finish whatever he was doing i went to my bag and got out his gift i laid on the bed finally he came in, in just underwear and his was slightly damp he just got out of the shower as well he looked hot

hey sexy come join me i said in a low voice and patted the bed beside me

he looked me with a naughty look oh i planned on it after all that teasing in the pool and bed today i'm ready to fuck you like a animal it's been too long he smiled and pounced on me

hold on there tiger before you fuck me like i animal i have something for u i said handing him a small box

he took it and smiled what's this?

open it and found out i said

he sat on top of me and opened it holy shit this is fucking gorgeous he said looking the ring it was a costom made ring of a bass that said sixx on it i had it made

where did u get this? he said

i had it made for u i smiled

this is amazing i love it thank u so much he said and kissed me

you're welcome but you'll like this more i said and took off my house coat

his eyes widen and he grinned

no i think i'll enjoy taking that off of u better he said


	16. Chapter 16

it's a beautiful day so i thought i would get some sun as i'm laying out nikki asks if i wanted to go to the radio station with him cause kerri wanted to interview us so i agree'd

we arrived and went in it's a beautiful and cozy little place let the game begin...

welcome to sixx sense radio today we are going to flip it a bit and interview nikki and his girlfriend angel are you guys ready? kerri asks

sure we said

first i want to say thanks to angel for agreeing to this kerri said

thanks for having me i smiled

**this first question is for angel now i've heard this but don't know if it's true does nikki really have tattoos on his junk ?**

we laugh

why are u so intrested? nikki says

i'm not i'm just curious kerri said

if he does i haven't seen them i laughed

**would what be the worst prank nikki has done to you or angel done to you?**

probably at the bbq when he threw my top in the pool infront of everyone i said

kerri laughed did he really?

yes i said

at least i didn't pull your pants off nikki laughed

pay back is a bitch i laughed

i guess it would be when she got my oreos and replaced them with play-doh nikki said

we laughed

that's awesome kerri said

**How would you describe yourself in three words?**

deep, dark, creative nikki said

fun, caring, passionate i said

**how did you and nikki meet? **

we met at the club angel danced at nikki said smiling as he looked at me

yup i saw him in the audience with vince and flipped out then nikki came backstage and it kinda went from there i smiled

**On a scale of 1 to 10 how happy are you?**

20 we both said

**How many licks does it take to get to the middle of a tootsie pop?**

i don't know come here angel and we'll see nikki laughed

not in public i said

**If you were a biscuit, which would you be?**

i would be a muffin i said and nikki bite me

that tastes like melon nikki said and i hit him

**What's the longest you've gone without a shower?**

never i said

about a month nikki said

i raised my eyebrow at nikki

it was a bet between me and tommy back in the day to see who could go the longest without showering and still get laid he laughed

that's gross those girls must've been really desperate i chuckled

so who won? kerri asked

it was a tie nikki said

**What is your favourite color of socks to wear?**

black or white nikki said

i prefer bare feet i said

**boxers or briefs?**

i go commando most of the time nikki said

well that ends this interview thanks for being good sports kerri said

when the show was over me and nikki went to lunch and as we were leaving we had a stalkerazzi aka paparazzi run in they kept asking rude questions we ignored them but they kept on

do u guys not have nothing better to do than to stalk people and ask ridiculous questions when they are trying to have a good time? nikki said to one of the guys he was getting pissed

do u not have anything better to do than go around fucking differents girls? the guy spat back at nikki

nikki was beyond pissed at this point he turned around and faced him how would u like to be picking your teeth off the ground and be nutless he glared

nikki come on he's not worth it i said pulling his arm trying to get him to back away it was working til

yeah sixx listen to your bitch the guy said and snatched my wrist so hard i stumble into nikki i would've fell if nikki hadn't caught me

you motherfucker you've crossed the line didn't your mom teach u not to touch ladies he yelled and punched him

the guy got up wiping his lip and glared but didn't dare move

game over bitch nikki said

he took my hand as we walked away and i winched

what's wrong? nikki asked looking at me concerned

my wrist it hurts like hell and it's all swollen i said

he took it and looked at it that bastard i'll kill him he said

no it's ok i'll be fine i said

no we are gonna get that checked he said

i didn't argue

we got to the hospital they X-rayed my wrist turns out it was sprung ugh stupid guy and nikki was ready to kill a bitch i manged to calm him down and we went home

you know everytime i have a photoshoot i always get hurt days before i said

i know but don't let it get you down you'll rock it even with your wrist bandage besides it's not that bad gives you a edgy look nikki smiled

oh yeah i'm gonna look real sexy in lingerie and a bandage on my wrist i laughed

nikki pulled me to him you look sexy no matter what

you're sweet i smiled

he kissed me and snuggled me to him as we drifted off to sleep


	17. Chapter 17

today is the day nikki and the guys leave for tour this is going to be a long week if i didn't have to do photoshoots i'd go with him today but i can manage a week without him can't i? yeah i think so as i'm driving nikki to the bus meeting area i look over at him he's looking my way and smiles

as we stop at a red light i get out my camera and take a picture then idea pops in my head i think after my photoshoot today i'm going to get a tattoo and surprise him when i go out on tour with him i smile back at him and take off when the light turns we arrive i get out and help him get his bags out

as we are standing at my trunk he wraps his arms around me and leans towards my ear

i'm gonna miss you he says

not as much as i'm gonna miss you i said

try not to have too much fun without me he laughed

you caught me i'm gonna a huge party when i get home i joked

he laughed and pulled me close for a kiss

we finally got his bags to the bus

you're on your own now i'm not packing them in there for you i said

oh i see how it is love me and leave me hanging he said

you're a big guy you can handle it i winked

are you guys gonna stand there and make out all day or what? vince said sticking his head out the door

what's it to you if we do? nikki said

do you have to share a bus with him the whole time? i asked

no thank God when we arrive we get our own buses he smiled at me

thank God i couldn't tour with that i said pointing at vince

are you always a bitch? vince shot at me

only to assholes i shot back

alright babe let me get going before princess has a heart attack he laughed and kissed me once more

on my way back to my car i ran into someone

whoa there buddy slow down there isn't a fire i said only to come face to face with dj and aj

they smiled at me sorry i'm late they didn't leave me did they? dj said

no they are still waiting on tommy i said

oh good dj smiled

hey aren't you going to join us? aj asked

yes but not til next week i have stuff to do this week i said

awe i'll miss you aj said

i'll miss you too you guys better get going before vince pitches another bitch fit i said

they laughed

see you both in a week i said as i waved and walked off...

the week has came and gone i can't believe how fast time flew i guess you don't really pay attention when you're busy i got my tattoo it's healing nicely i love it and i'm sure nikki will too since it's his face and under it, it says "sixx's angel" on my lower stomache with flames on my waist on both sides kinda like they are coming out of my pants i laughed when i thought about what nikki would say and yes it did hurt a bit but i toughed it out

i got home got my bags and headed to the airport today they have a day off i thought about calling nikki and tell him i'm on my way but decided aganist it i wanted to kinda surprise him i mean he was expecting me but didn't know when good thing he texted me his room number this morning with a picture of the beach and him two things i love

i board my flight with nothing but a smile on my face hawaii here i come and with none other than the crue and sixx am hawaii will never be the same

i finally arrive and it's gorgeous here if it's this beautiful at the airport i can only imagine the rest of it i get my bags and catch a cab i arrive at the hotel on it's on the beach eekk i'm overly excited i let out a small squeal the driver smiles at me

first time here? he said

yes sir i smiled

why are you by yourself? he questioned

not that it's any of your business i'm not here alone my boyfriend has a room here i said

don't tell me he's one of those rockers staying here he said

why yes, yes he is what's the problem? i said getting annoyed

he chuckled why would a beautiful girl like you be interested in trash like them he said

why would a douche bag old man with dried up balls be harrassing someone he don't know and talk shit about people you clearly haven't a clue about i said and walked towards the doors of the hotel

so did your darling rocker man do that to your hand? he asked

i flipped him off

he laughed

what no tip he yelled

here's a tip be a man and have respect for people asshole


	18. Chapter 18

i didn't need to go to the front desk since i already knew the room number so i went straight for the elevators on my way to them i noticed there's stalkerazzi aka paparazzi every where harrassing everyone they could i rolled my eyes and held my sore hand close to my chest hoped they didn't see or better yet none of them knew who i was

well well who do we have here a undeniable fimilar voice asked

i turned around and sure enough it was the guy from cali that grabbed me

go fuck yourself asshole i said

my my is that away to address a stranger he said

when the stranger is an asshole stalkerazzi then yes i said

you got too much attitude to be that beautiful he said

i ignored him what's with this elevator is it broken? i thought and mentally cursed it

so where is lover boy now upstairs fucking a groupie he said

seriously you are a disgusting douche bag and you have him confused with your nasty ass i said

he chuckled you're fiesty i like that he said getting close to me

you're ugly and i'd like for your face to be out of my sight i said

awe c'mon baby you know you like me he said touching my shoulder

don't fucking touch me again i warned

by the way how's that hand?

fine how's that lip? oh wait i see how it is still swollen tsk tsk i laughed

you know i can fuck you better and longer than nikki you know he's old why don't you drop the zero and come with a real man he said

you stalk people and haave no respect what so ever for anyone oh yeah you're a real man alright i said

i see nikki is slacking in the fucking department you seem fustrated he said

he isn't slacking in anything but if you don't get out of my face you're gonna wish you never met me i warned

he laughed what are gonna do call your pussy of a boyfriend? he said

i didn't say anything i kicked him between the legs as hard as i could with the front of my shoe he fell to the ground holding himself then i went and kicked him the side the elevator finally opened and i stepped in as the doors closed leaving asshole laying there

i got up to the floor where the guys were staying i turned a corner and saw vince and some girl coming my way

hey girl about time you got here he said cheerfully

what you're not being bitchy today i laughed

nah too beautiful here to be a jerk he said

yeah try telling that to the asshole stalkerazzi down stairs i said

i take it u had a run in he said

yes and it ended up with him laying on the ground i said

damn girl you gonna get arrested one day vince laughed

what happened to your hand? the girl asked

i looked at her jess? i said

yeah that's me she said

when did this happened? i said

a couple weeks ago vince said

oh..is nikki in his room? i asked

no he's at the photoshoot that i'm late for vince chuckled

i rolled my eyes photoshoot? i said

yeah last minute thing wanna come he asked

nah i'm tired i'm gonna nap before he gets here i said

good now that you're here maybe he'll stop be so snappish vince said

i chuckled and made my way to nikki's room i enter and took it all in it was absoluetly gorgeous and very roomy the balcony over looked the beach pure heaven i made my way back inside and took my bags in the bed room i thought since it's a gorgeous day i would get some sun while i waited on nikki to get back

i was laying out on the balcony it was pretty much private i heard the glass door slide open and out stepped a very sexy looking nikki he had his sun glasses on and clothes from the shoot on with his shirt unbutton i missed that man too much

like the view he said

yeah its gorgeous but as i much i love the beach i like the view over there better i said pointing at him

mmm me too he said

you like yourself? i always knew you were stuck on yourself i joked

he walked over to me and bent down i'm about to be stuck in you he smirked

is that so? i smiled

no it's a fact he said

should i be scared? i said

if i were u i would be he said

really now? i said rubbing his chest

yes it's been a week since i've been laid there's alot to let out he grinned

bad boy i said and smacked his chest

bad girl he said and crashed those lips of his that i craved so much onto mine

i missed you so much i said playing with his hair

i missed you so much more he said as he laid on me

you smell like coconuts it's making me hungry i said

he laughed don't eat me

i won't thats your job i winked

did you have a good flight? he asked

yeah had a good time up til i got here i said

what happened? he asked

first the cab driver was being a dick then i ran into the stalkerazzi asshole that hurt my hand in cali i ened up knocking him i smiled

so you're the girl people were talking about who punched out a jerky pappazzi he grinned

yup that was me i smiled

that's my girl he said

now let me show you how much i missed u nikki continued

ok but first let me show you something i said

ok what? he said

you gotta get up for a minute i said

do i have to i'm comfortable he said

unless u don't wanna see it i giggled

fine he said and sat up

while i was driving u to the airport a idea came to my mind and i got this i said taking off my wrap revealing my tattoo

holy shit baby that's fucking amazing he said as he kissed it

i got it for u, u like it i said

i fucking love it he said

u do know now you're marked to me forever he laughed

i can live with that i laughed

let's see if u can live with these he said

he crashed lips on mine and took me inside to the bedroom and laid me down

it's time to take a walk on the wild side sixx style he said and went back to business

after awhile we collasped in each other's arm just cuddling and enjoying each other then nikki's phone rung

fuck he said as removed his arms from me to get it

after a few minutes he hung up the phone

babe get up and get dressed vince has been in a accident he's in the hospital


	19. Chapter 19

i threw on some sweats and a tank top it was late and i didn't feel like getting dressed up to go to the hospital as i was pulling my hair back nikki came out of the bathroom dressed like i was casual

are u ready to go? he asked

yes whenever u are i said

good then let's go he said taking my hand

i see we are going for the twin look tonight i joked as we got in the car

he looked me up and down i didn't even noticed he laughed as the car pulled off

do you know what happened? i asked

all tommy said was that vince and jess was out on a jet ski and it crashed nikki told me looking at me strange

why were they on a jet ski in the middle of the night? i thought the beach closed after dark i said

that's what i was thinking but who knows with vince nikki shrugged

well i hope he isn't too bad i said

i hope not either he said as we pulled infront of the hospital

we got out and headed inside where we were greeted by tommy and mick at the door they looked at us then each other and laughed

what's so funny guys? i asked

you two do know that you're dressed the same right? tommy said still laughing

not exactly my sweats and shirt are pink his is black i said

still matching mick said

nikki rolled his eyes ok ok joke over how's vince?

he has broken ribs a hurt hand and some scraps and bruises but other than that he'll make it mick said

oh good nikki said

is he awake? i asked

yes want to go see him? tommy asked

no fucker we just got up in the middle of night and rushed down here for nothing nikki said

mick chuckled

of course we want to see him tommy i said

fine follow us but angel i got to warn you jess and lilly are here he said

fuck i said

you still up for going in there nikki said putting his arm around my waist

yes i'm here for vince so those bitches will have to suck it up besides i knew jess was in town i said

how did find out? he asked as we made our way down the hall

i ran into her and vince when first got here i said as we stopped at a door

and here's the hurt diva's room tommy said loudly as he opened vince's door

fuck you tommy vince said

now is that anyway to talk to a hero tommy said

vince didn't answer just shook his head as me and nikki made our way in i got dirty looks from jess and lilly but ignored it

hey sixx glad to see ya vince said cheerfully clearly medicated up

you're sure in good spirits for someone who had a jet ski accident nikki said

what can i say they are giving me good meds vince said

we all laughed

so angel how the fuck are u babe vince asked me

fucking groovy i said

and he laughed

hey angel can me and lilly talk to u outside? jess asked

and everyone looked at us

nope i have nothing to say to either of u and what u have to say to me u can say right here i said

bitch they mubbled

i just smiled and sat in nikki's lap well more like he pulled me in his lap i had no choice

after awhile of visting vince i was getting tired cause of jetlag and mainly cause it was after 3am

babe i'm getting tired we should get going so vince can get some rest i said

nikki nodded yeah i'm getting tired too he said standing up and walking over to vince

glad to see you're going to ok you old fat bastard nikki laughed

thanks love u too you old fat dick vince joked back

we'll see you later i said

wait i don't even get a hug vince pretend to whine

fine you big baby i laughed and went over to hug him

nikki was waiting by the door for me

when i walked by lilly she snarled her nose up and whispered u could of at least showered before coming she said

i pretended to fall and smacked her as i did then i walked off

what was that all about? nikki asked as we waited for the elevator

what do u mean? i said

u know what i'm talking about i know u didn't trip back there ma'am he chuckled

what can i say my hands can't stand bitches i laughed

when we got home we went straight to bed stripping out of my clothes i fell next to nikki he scopped me up and snuggled me close to him

we are all gonna go to beach today and tonight i have something planned for us he whispered in my ear

mmm can't wait i said

good night he said and kissed me

we drifted off into a peaceful sleep


	20. Chapter 20

i got out of the shower and put on a tube top and cut off shorts it was a lazy day so no make up or fancy hair dos today just all natural me i walked into the kitchen part of our suite and saw nikki standing at the sink with his back to me

he was shirtless of course i'm starting to wonder if he even knows what shirts are anymore not that i'm complaining i like seeing him shirtless his tattoos are sexy not to mention that nipple ring i giggle to myself and walk up to him to see what he's doing and noticed he's just as natural hair unstyled and no makeup just how i like him mmmm i lick my lips but control myself

i must be dreaming i said wrapping my arms are his waist from behind

why is that? he smirked turning his head side ways so he could look at me he too licked his lips

cause there's a sexy beast washing dishes i laughed running my hands down his thighs

mmmm no i'm the one dreaming there's a angel trying to sexually assault me he chuckled

it ain't assault if you're willing i winked

just like it ain't rape if you are willing he winked back

who said i'll be willing i teased

who i said i will be he shot back

oh you will be trust me i said running my hand in his pants

he smirked and grabbed my hand rubbing my arm are you sure u want to release that beast he said

not until you finished the dishes i giggled and removed my hand

he chuckled you are such a tease

you like it i said

and actually i'm washing out the coffee pot so i can have coffee don't get your hopes up he winked

what about me? i pouted

you can use those sexy little hands and make your own he smirked

damn rain on my parade i said

you'll get over it he said

what if i don't? i said

then you'll just have a broken heart with dirty dishes and no coffee he said

jerk i said grabbing a mop to clean up the water he spilled on purpose

you have no idea what those clothes you're wearing are doing to me mixed with all the teasing and you're beauty it's all i can do to keep from pouncing on you right now he said

you think it's easy for me to control myself with you half naked and looking all hot i said

too bad we have beach plans he said

yeah too bad i said

then i started dancing with the mop nikki turned around and looked at me then laughed

if you wanted something hard to dance why didn't you just tell me he smiled

cause you're not a good dancer i said sticking my tongue out at him

suck my dick he said turning back to his coffee

make me i said hoping on the counter behind him

he didn't say anything just continued making his coffee a few minutes later he turned and walked up to me standing between my legs he put his hand on my chin lifting my head so we could make eye contact

then without warning he shoved my head down on his crotch and pressed himself againt me then whispered **"have fun" **oh i was going to have fun alright i thought. i took a breath then i opened my mouth and bit down on his tip through his pants he jumped back and gasp

i looked at him and smirked fun enough for you sixx

he smirked back you think you're slick don't you angel he said in a low voice

no i know i am i winked

you're not as slick as you think he said

oh yeah? i said

you're my bitch now he chuckled a bit

is that so? i said

damn straight he said

well you see sixx i said and kissed him then pulled away..

two can play this game but i play it better cause see i have two things well three if you count each as one that u can't say no to i said getting on my knees so i could reach his face on the counter

and what might those three things be he said and licked his lips

i got closer to his face well the first two are these i said and pushed his face between my boobs

he chuckled a bit pulled back and looked at me you're good

it only gets better i said and slammed his head between my legs he groaned

see sixx i said raising his head up so he could look at me

you're my bitch i said and licked the tip of his nose the hoped down off the counter i went to walk off but he grabbed my hand

no so fast woman you're not going to talk to me like that and just walk away without putting your words to action not this time he said

then he slammed his lips against mine so hard my back hit up against the counter with a thud causing my hurt hand to hit the surface pretty hard i wimpered a bit i ain't going to lie that hurt like hell

he pulled away shit angel i'm sorry are you ok? i forgot about your hand

it hurts but i'll live i said

good now where were we he said

somewhere between here i said

i ran my hand down the side of his face when it reached his lips he licked it i smirked then ran down the hall he chased after me i got into the bedroom and fell on the bed hiding under the covers or so i thought i was hiding

i heard nikki humming as he got closer he grabbed my foot that was sticking out of the cover and tickled my foot then snatched the covers off me he smirked

fuck my foot i said

he laughed well i would but i much rather fuck you instead

don't we have to meet the guys at the beach? i said

that can wait he said

then he jumped on the bed scooping me in his arms claiming my lips once again as we rolled around on the bed a few times we pulled away for air

you know hiding in a bed from me isn't really a good idea he smiled

i know that now stupid foot i laughed

now you're prey in my web he said

so if you bite me will i turn into spider girl? i giggled

we'll just have to see won't we he winked and reached behind him getting something

when he showed me his hand there was a pair of hands cuffs dangling on his pointer finger

where did you get those? i said

my spider senses brought them to me he chuckled

you are a dork i laughed

yeah well let's see if you think i'm still a dork after this he said and cuffed one of my wrists leaving the other free

very impressive but see if you were smart you would've gotten both wrists i said holding up my free hand

i left that one free for a reason he said

and what would that be? i said

this he said and put the other one around his wrist then looked at me we are gonna play a game he smirked

what kinda game? i asked

whoever can make the other moan, say the other's name or scream first gets to be in control of what happens next he said

i knew he had something naughty planned but i'm down he wants a competition he'll get one

you're on buddy get ready to eat dust i smiled brightly

i was hoping it would be you instead he smiled

ha! we'll see i said

let the games begin he said

after awhile teasing neither of us has given in yet so it's nikki's turn again he kisses me and lays on me he starts nibbling my neck and i bit my bottom lip to keep quite he knows it's getting to me and he smirks at me the goes back to business then that little fucker starts grinding up against me as he's kissing my neck i can't hold back i let out a moan he continues his torture for a few more minutes then stops

i knew i'd win he whispered in my ear

only cause i let you win i said

sore loser he laughed

nope i'm actually glad you won i'm curious to see what you can do with cuffs spiderman i giggled

he chuckled well mary jane brace yourself here comes hurricane sixx

what category? i said

off the charts baby he winked

needless to say we didn't make our beach date with the others oh well they'll live nor did we make it to dinner damn i wonder what nikki had planned and what my surprise was

you know something i said as we laid in each other's arms catching our breath

that was the best sex in the history of ever nikki said

i chuckled indeed i missed those special moments between us

me too babe we'll have to do it more often he said pulling me close to him

i agree i said and kissed his chest while playing with his nipple ring

what was you gonna say before i interrupted you he laughed

oh that we didn't get to go to dinner so i didn't get my surprise i said pretending to pout

fuck i forgot he said

it's ok i had fun anyways i smiled

me too how about we do it friday night? he said

thats 2 days but it's fine with me i smiled

perfect now let's take a nap then we'll go do something fun when we get up he said

sounds good to me i said

i love u angel nikki said wrapping his arm tightly around me

i love you more sixx i said and snuggled to him


	21. Chapter 21

i woke up and the room was dark we must have been more tired than we thought cause our nap turned into our bed time so much for going out today i look at the alarm clock it read 3:30am i went to stretch out but noticed a heavy weight on me i saw through the moon light that was shining brightly through the open window nikki was wrapped around me tightly sleeping soundly

he had half of his body laying on me with one arm wrapped around me his hand resting comfortably on my boob looking further i saw that he also had his leg wrapped around mine with his foot resting comfortably on the side of my legs i just smiled and then i felt a breeze blow on me i looked out the window

to see the moon shining brightly reflecting on the water as the waves crashes against the beach it was gorgeous so i slowly reached to get my camera to capture the moment as i was reaching nikki slightly stirred but didn't wake up i quickly got a picture of the view then made sure both nikki and i were decent and took a picture of us

i put my camera away i really had to pee but was too comfy to get up and i didn't want to wake nikki so i just laid there admiring him i can't believe how lucky am i to be with you not only are you my favorite bassist but you're now my boyfriend i always dreamt about being with you never thought it would come true

but here i was in hawaii laying in your arms and i couldn't be more happier thank you for making me happy and loving me i said and lightly kissed his cheek he turned his head and i caught his lips i felt him smirk against my lips

you're welcome he chuckled

i thought you were sleeping i said

so you was gonna assault me in my sleep he laughed

nah why do that when i can do it while you're awake i laughed

how long you been awake? i asked

about 5 mintues before you woke up he said

why didn't you say anything? i asked

cause i wanted to see what you would do he said

you think you're so slick don't you i said

i know i am he said reaching for the light

and by the way you're not the only lucky one here thank you for showing me it's ok to love again and making me the happiest i've been in awhile he said

awe it's my pleasure babe i said and our lips found each other

i pulled away let me up i gotta pee i said

do i have to? he asked

yes unless you want a water bed i chuckled

i do but not that kind he laughed

then you better let me up i said

fine he said and rolled off me

i got up naked still mind you and walked over to the dresser to get a shirt

stop starring at my ass sixx i said

i'm not starring i'm observing he chuckled

well stop observing i said pulling one of his shirts on

well damn i have no choice now he said

i went on to the bathroom and stopped in the door way **stop starring** i said and through a pillow at him

you'll pay for that he said

i'm so scurrred i said and shut the door

after i did my business i went to wash my hands and something caught my attention out the corner of my eye so i turned my head and saw a spider in the tub i screamed and soon nikki was at the door

what's wrong he said looking concerned

there's a man eating spider in tub that wants to bite me and have babies kill it spiderman i said

he laughed you've been watching too much tv

just kill the damn thing i said

nikki went to the tub and killed it then washed it down the drain

there the spider is dead he said

peter parker you're my hero i said and jumped in his arms

he laughed now that, that's taken care of let's go back to bed mary jane

good idea i said

we woke up a few hours later got dressed and headed out the door for a day of swimming with the dolphins i was beyond excited i've always wanted to do this and now i'm doing it in hawaii with none other than nikki sixx i smile to myself thinking how lucky i am

what are you smiling about? nikki asked

just thinking about how lucky and blessed am i said

we arrived and got out we walked around a bit looking at various sea creatures then we got to the dolphins i had a blast and so did nikki i've never seen him smile and laugh so much it made me happy this is just what we needed

after awhile we left and went back to the hotel we was just lounging around watching tv basically being lazy then there was a knock on the door i got up to answer it

oh my god there you are aj said basically knocking me down with a hug

dude what's up with you? i asked

she thought something happened to you since she hasn't seen you in a few days or nikki for that matter dj chuckled

we are alive and well just been spending some quite time together i said as i lead to them the living room area

see i said pointing at nikki who was on his phone he's fine

nikki looked up at us oh hey guys what's up

they thought we were dead i laughed and so did he

nah just wanted some alone time what are you two upto? nikki asked

remember about the plan tonight dj winked at nikki

what plan? i said

oh uh the guys were gonna have a guy's night out nikki said

oh ok that's nice i said

don't worry angel me and you are going to clubbing aj smiled brightly

i don't drink though i said

that's ok you can still come aj said

ok fine i said

yay meet me downstairs in 30 aj said

so i got dressed and headed downstairs where aj was waiting

you looking amazing she said

thank you i said as we made our way to the cab

we got to the club aj failed to tell me it was a strip club

strip club seriously? i said

yeah why not? aj said

i don't know about this i said

come on it'll be fine don't worry i'm sure nikki has been in his share of them aj said

i know but i just feel weird i said

it's not like you're gonna have sex with anyone it'll be fine aj said

ok ok fine let's go i said

we went inside and got a table right up front the music started and the guys came out i started to loosen up and have a good time after awhile the lights went dim and the annoucer said there was a special guest dancer there

i wonder who it is i whispered to aj

you'll see she winked

the music started playing and out came nikki my mouth flew opened he started dancing and wiggled his way to me and i threw dollar bills at him then he gave me a lap dance it was the best night ever perfect way to spend my last night in hawaii


	22. Chapter 22

we are on the bus heading to the next city for the next show it's a long ride i got bored so while nikki was busy reading his book i ventured off to the back off the bus which is where our "room" is i was playing around with make up when an idea popped in my head i got up and headed over to my suitcase and proceeded with my plan when i was done i walked back out to the front of the bus

i walked up to nikki who was still reading and tapped his shoulder he turned his head to look at me and when he saw me he busted out laughing

angel what are you wearing? he said laughing

i got bored and found this stuff thought i 'd dress as you like it? i said

he looked me up and down i was wearing some leather pants with suspenders and underneath just a black bra since i didnt wanna be completely topless i had my hair teased like he kept his back in the day and my make up fixed like his

i never remember looking that hot he chuckled

it's the boobs i said and winked

he laughed i think so too

i walked over to a little radio we had on the bus and put on some music i started dancing and nikki came up behind me he started dancing a bit with me i was surprised he usually don't dance with me

what's this you are actually dancing with me? maybe i should dress as you more often i giggled

and you said i couldn't dance he said

you just proved me wrong i said

he leaned in and kissed me

i want ice cream i said

he laughed what?

you heard me i said

later right now i want you he said and we ventured off the our room

we finally get to the hotel and as soon as we got in the room i went straight and laid down every since we left hawaii i've been nauseous and my head was pounding all i wanted was sleep i think maybe it was something i ate hopefully i'll feel better in the morning i snuggle against nikki and drift into a peaceful sleep

the next morning i awake and i feel a little better still nauseous but not as bad so i go and sit on the balcony with my coffee while nikki takes a shower just enjoying the cool breeze i feel arms wrap around me it's my baby i smile at him

feeling better? nikki asks and kisses me

a little still nauseous but not as bad

i hope you feel better soon he says

thanks baby i will smile

listen i'm gonna go walk around and shoot some photos you are welcome to come if you like he offered

that's sweet but i don't think i'll be good company right now i said

are you sure? i don't mind he said

i'm positive besides there's a shop downstairs i wanna check out i said

i knew there was something else he laughed

so he left and i went inside got a shower and got dressed i headed downstairs to this cute little gift shop i saw on the way up to our room last night i walk in rocking my motley shirt all eyes on me today hmm must be my shirt hopefully nobody knows who i am last thing i need is a run in with a crazy fan

i was walking around looking at some dolphin whitenots when this bleached blonde chick with huge tits and even bigger lips came up beside me and looks me up and down a few times ok what's this bitches problem? finally she spoke

oh my god i totally like love your shirt i'm a huge motley fan she screeched in a really high pitched preppy annoying voice i wanted to strangle her but refrained

thank u i am too i smiled at her

i'm laura she said holding out her hand

i'm angel i said shaking her hand and praying she didn't reconize me

are u gonna be at their show tomorrow? she asked

yes ma'am i said

oh my god me too maybe we can like sit together or something she said

i doubt it i said

yeah anyways who is your favorite? she asked

oh i don't have a favorite i love them all i said

what? i thought for sure u would like nikki sixx u look like that type she said

excuse me? i said

she laughed oh girl i didn't mean anything by it matter of fact i fucking love him wanna know a secret?

sure i said

i met him last night she said

really now? i said

yup and guess what? she said

what's that? i said

we fucked she giggled

i busted out laughing and she looked truly hurt

for real i'm serious we really did he invited to his room and bam she clapped her hands

i laughed again oh hunnie bless your heart you sure have some wild story there i said and started to walk away

no it's tru- wait you said your name is angel right? she said

uh oh i thought to myself

mmhmm i replied

oh my god you're that angel aren't u she said

depends on which that angel you're referring too i said

that angel who is dating nikki sixx she said

ding ding we have a winner i said and continued to walk away

she called out to me but i kept walking and she kept on so i turned around and smashed my ice cream in her face then ran out

when i got to the door my phone rung i answered it without looking who it was

hello? i said out of breath from running to get away from the crazy lady

are you ok? nikki asked

fine just running from one of your crazy fans i said

he laughed can't wait to hear about this one he said

believe me u don't wanna know i laughed

i'm sure i don't...lunch in 30 meet me? he said

sure babe let me put my bags in the room first i said

sweet then meet me in the lobby he said

will do i said

when i got to our floor i heard what sounded like two guys arguing and as i rounded the corner and guy went running by me so fast he almost knocked me over ugh rude people when i got to our room i opened the door and saw nikki standing by the sink

lucy i'm home i said

he turned around and i saw his hand was bloody

nikki what the fuck happened to your hand? i said

i hit the wall he said

why would you do that? i said

to keep from hitting an asshole he said

are u ok? i said

fine just a scrape he said

u gotta stop doing that i need your hands u know i said

he smirked

let's go get that cleaned up i said

we went in the bathroom and nikki sat on the stool by the sink i got his hand and gently washed the blood off under the warm water then i shut the water off and gently dried it with a hand towel i got the first aid kit and got some meds and a gauze out i put the medicine on then wrapped his hand up

there u go all better now i said

thanks nurse now we match he laughed

we can be the bandage couple i said and bent down to put the first aid kit back up as i bent down nikki rubbed my butt

someone is frisky i said

i need u to frisk me he said

why do u have a weapon i'm not aware of i said

yes a loaded gun that's ready to fire he grinned that sexy grin of his

tsk tsk naughty boy i said

nikki grabbed me suddenly and pulled me to him i think i have a bill to pay he said and crashed his lips on mine


	23. Chapter 23

i finally got my V.I.P. pass i yelled running into nikki's dressing room

he chuckled congrats but you know you already had that pass he winked

i know that sorry my inner fangirl jumped out i laughed

he just shook his head you do know what V.I.P. means right?

very important princess i grinned

close he said but no

then? i said raising my eyebrow at him

it means very important pussy he laughed

i knew you was gonna say something like that i said and pushed him

i'll just stick with my meaning i added

it's quite fitting for you he winked

oh yeah? i said

yes cause you are my princess and you're very important to me nikki smiled

awe and you're my prince i said

he kissed me

we better stop now i gotta show to get ready for he smirked

there's always the after party i winked

fuck yeah he said and went to the rack that had his stage clothes on it

he got dressed and honestly when i saw him the last thing on my mind was the show tonight all i wanted to do was pounce on him right then there but i had to control myself so i took a deep breath and started messing with my phone just something about him in his stage clothes and makeup that makes my blood boil

he must've noticed me starring cause he walked up to me may i help you he whispered in my ear

yes you may stop doing that and looking sexy i said

he laughed if i stop doing that then what else would you stare at?

your hair? i giggled

he laughed again what am i gonna do with you?

tie me up and lock me in a room i joked

not a bad idea just as long as i can join you he smiled

i looked around well we have the room part of it anyways i said

true only thing missing is you tied up he said

so what was you thinking about just now he added

oh you know just pouncing on you and ripping your clothes and make love to you til you couldn't breath i winked

you sure have a wild imagination angel he said in a low voice

i just smiled at him

we have a little bit of time before i gotta be on stage let's make the best of it he said looking up from his watch

hmmm what do you suggest we do i said as he walked closer to me

he crashed his lips onto mine and when i say crash i mean just that if they were glass they would've shattered i pulled away for a second

umm...owww?...i said

sorry gentle isn't on the agenda right now he smirked

so i see you horndog i chuckled

damn right he said claiming my lips once again

after a few minutes of getting all hot and heavy i pulled away

you have a show to get prepared for i said and went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist

not so fast this time we are finishing what you started he said

i didn't start this you did i said

he chuckled a bit and i'm gonna finish it too he said

he backed me into a corner continuing his assault my lips are gonna need a whole tube of chap stick after this he lifted me up and we headed to the sofa he laid me down and comfortably laid on me just as things were about to get out of control nikki's dressing room door opened

sorry to interrupt but sixx you guys go on in 5 their stage manager said

alright thanks nikki replied and the guy left

looks like this will be continued later he winked

indeed i said

nikki got up and adjusted his clothes as did i

go kick ass baby i said

plan on it can't wait for you to join us he said

me either this should be interesting i laughed


End file.
